Sunflower
by Shawiie
Summary: What if Sharon and Andy met in college?
1. Party on Tilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and the song used in this story. The song is called "Sunflower" by Post Malone and Swae Lee. It's the main inspiration for this story and I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

_Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt_

_Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt_

_Ooh-ooh, some things you just can't refuse_

The soft drums and synthesized horns of the song echoed around the room. The beautiful melodies and harmonies calmed the wild atmosphere, but it did not stop the swaying body.

His hand gripped the glass full of mojito as the girls surrounded him. Andy Flynn smiled as they slowly swayed their hips to the song, they had their backs turned toward him. He placed his glass on the table and grasped one of the girl's waist and swayed with her. The girl turned around and grabbed his head towards, only then he heard the people that surrounded them was screaming '5 seconds', he smiled at the obviously intoxicated girl and kissed her then heard the counting starts. When the counting stopped, he released of the girl and went back to their table. He bumped fist with his friend and chuckled. As per usual, the spontaneous kissing with a stranger could not be avoided since the bar was famous for that.

"Look at that woman," his friend, Louie Provenza pointed at the far side of the bar which have more lights. He could see a woman behind a laptop where a bunched of tissue was placed underneath the laptop and the sides, his guessed was to avoid the gadget from getting wet. She was holding papers while typing. He could see the half-empty glass of cocktail in front of her.

He raised an eyebrow. She must be a student but what the hell is she doing there if she is not going to enjoy it. A man leaned to the her, he must have said something funny to her seeing she was giggling. She is probably with her friends alright, he thought. A woman like her would never step in bar without her friends.

His feet were itching to go there, he wanted to know what she was doing in a bar doing those paperworks. He excused himself to his friends, he walked straight to the woman he was not stopped by the other women in the bar. He had one goal and that is to know who the mysterious woman is. He left his friends open-mouthed it was unusual for Andy to approach a woman in the bar since the women would always come to him first.

He sat beside her seeing it was empty. He clasped his hand and gently placed it on the table.

"Yes," she drawled placing the papers on top of the laptop and returned the stare. It was not the first time someone approached her, but she always rejected them. She was there because she wanted to get drunk and have fun, she was not there to entertain some horny drunk men.

"I'm just wondering, what a woman like you doing in bar with laptop and papers?" Andy said as his eyes ran over form. She was dressed for the place, he tried not swallow hard as his eyes lingered on her cleavage. He forced his eyes back up and smiled. Sharon noted that he was not drunk. His eyes were not droopy, yet. He just does not look like drunk and that made her reply to him.

"Well, I'm doing our research because my friends thought it would be fun to forget about it for just few hours, but, our mocked defense will be on Monday and we still had a lot to do," she explained as she continued to study him. A hand came out of nowhere and shut the laptop, then it disappeared before they could even react.

"Your twenty minutes is up, it's time for you to have some fun," the man said as he put away the laptop and papers. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She picked up her glass and emptied it like it is just a water.

Andy gaped at her when she drank the full glass of cocktail, she must be a heavy drinker if she can drink like that. It struck him that he had not introduced himself yet.

"I'm Andy, by the way," he offered his hand, she was about to shake it when the man took his hand and shake it.

"Nice to meet you Andy, I'm Gavin," he introduced chuckling at the surprised look of Andy. Andy threw a look at the woman asking for help. Albeit, he had accepted gays it was still a struggle to him when it comes to conversing with them. The woman gave him a small smile before replying.

"I'm Sharon," she said. Sharon threw a warning look at Gavin before shaking her head when he just smirked at her, "straight or..."

"Straight," he answered. He smiled cheekily at Gavin, "sorry Gavin," he apologized.

"No, I was just playing with you. I know you're straight the moment you went to this woman," he said pointing at Sharon. He gave him a wink to which Andy replied with a grin. Gavin excused himself leaving the two of them. When he left, Andy felt like he had already met Gavin. Moreover, the name Sharon was familiar to him. There was a famous Sharon in their campus and Andy felt like it is her.

"Sharon what?" Andy watched as she poured her glass again, she offered him, but he already had enough alcohol and he wants to remember this night, and Sharon. He could not do that if he drinks some more. They have been drinking for almost four hours.

"Sharon O'Dywer. " He closed his eyes briefly, he knew it. She was the daughter of Judge O'Dwyer and a CEO of a company. She was taking political science and if Andy was not mistaken, she's only second year but the way her name left the professors mouth from that faculty, she must be smart.

"You're that Sharon," he said with recognition.

He knew her but she couldn't be bothered by it. She felt her head starting to get fuzzy, he's attractive. Sharon let her eyes wander over his body, her hand itched to touch his broad shoulders, his shirt was pulled tight across his chest. She quickly reverted her eyes from his body before drinking again. Her head was starting to get fuzzy.

"If you knew my name then we must be in the same Campus," a smile was playing on her lips.

Andy had noticed the way her eyes ran over his body; he had the sudden urge to flex in front of her and show off, but he did not do it. He studied her features; she had a faint blush on her cheeks from the alcohol. Her eyes were already glassy, but it made her emerald eyes shine more. Her wavy hair which made her softer yet sexy at the same time. Her glossy red plump lips tempting him to kiss her. She's a goddess.

"You know, it's rude to stare," Sharon said as he continued to stare at her. Her head bowed when she felt her cheeks turned red.

"I could not help it when a beautiful woman like you is in front of me," he smiled at her demureness.

"How many women from this bar received that from you?" Sharon was flattered but she knew he must have said that to all the women in the bar, what could the men do in a bar than getting a woman.

"I'm only here to have fun and enjoy, you're the first woman I talked to, " he answered as if reading her mind. He wasn't lying when he said. Beside from the occasional 5 seconds of kissing some random woman and dancing, he never had conversation with any of them. He might like the bar, but he does not like to sleep around like his friends do.

Somehow, she believed him. Maybe not all men go to bar wanting to get laid or worst she has a girlfriend.

"Are you single?" she asked staring at him as if she could see his soul.

"I am. I would not be here if I'm not." She nodded in relief and smiled at him. She was scared someone will approach her because her boyfriend talked to her. She emptied her drink and announced, "I feel like dancing," she stood up and rearranged her dress.

Andy's mouth opened as he saw the way her black dress clinging to her curves, she combed her hair with her fingers before walking away from the table but not without throwing him a look. He looked at her giggling friends asking if he could follow her, but they only winked at him which was an approval.

Andy smiled and rubbed the top of his upper lip as he followed her. He glanced around the room he was not surprised at the eyes that's following her, he felt a sudden possessiveness over her. He sent silent a prayer to Judge O'Dwyer not to kill him for being near his daughter or for whatever happens tonight.

The men were starting to crowd her when he stood behind her and stared at them, they backed off. She was not his but he's not going to give her to just anyone. Clearly, she was already tipsy because this Sharon was way different from the Sharon who showed her demureness at his compliment earlier.

Her hips were swaying along with the music, she had a smile on her face which he could not take his eyes off. She was so carefree now. She was dancing with the other women then he saw her friends joined her.

Andy was keeping a respectable distance even if he was already itching to wrap her in his arms. When a song came on with a wild beat, a lot of people came to the center to dance making Sharon moved back to him. He had thought she would stop dancing, but she did not. He swallowed a groan as he felt something coming alive from the mere feel of her round bottom swaying side to side.

Her hand wrapped around his wrist and placed it on her waist, his little control went away when he felt the softness of her stomach, he wrapped his both hands around her waist and swayed along with her. Their hips grinding together as he kept his hand on her waist.

Andy nosed her hair away from her neck and smelled her neck. Even if they were surrounded by the smell of alcohol and smoke his nose still caught the faint smell of vanilla and jasmine. Her head tilted to the side as an invitation, Andy wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her more to his front.

If she was letting him do this then she must be already drunk not just tipsy. But Andy could not careless anymore as placed a kiss on her neck and licked the spot. Before he could do more, Sharon turned around planted her lips on top of his.

Her hands wrapped behind his neck then he felt her tongue teased his mouth open. After the initial shock, Andy pulled her to him their tongues dueled, his hands wandering on her back. He could feel himself harden as he felt rather than heard a moan coming from her. His right hand came to her hair and held her tightly to him. The sudden need to breath broke them apart but Andy did not let her pull away completely. His hands were massaging her scalp as they try to regain their breath.

Andy stared at her face eyes close, her mouth was slightly open trying to get some air, her lips was swollen from their kiss, she's really a beautiful woman. He just wants to take her home and had his way with her, but he could not do that, and he would never do that unless they were a couple and not drunk.

When their breath returned to normal, Andy stepped away from her and guided her to their table, she was swaying on her feet, so he wrapped his hand around her waist. They were met by Gavin at the table, her other friends had their head bowed. He wondered how long they have been there.

"Her alcohol tolerance is not that good even them," Gavin chuckled pointing at the other girls. Andy guided Sharon to her sit, tucking her hair behind her ears as it keeps covering her face.

"Don't spread lies Gavin, I'm not drunk yet," she slurred at him. Andy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"You all need a ride home?" He asked Gavin as he was the only one sober enough to decide. He still had no idea about the name of the other two ladies who was with them, but they can walk but it's not that straight. They gathered all their things, Sharon tried to stand up, but she fell back to the chair.

"Come on guys before this one black out completely," Andy said as he made Sharon stand up.

"I'm not going to black out and I can still walk on my own," Andy released her when she tried to walk but she was swaying on her feet and was about to fall when Andy caught her before she completely fell flat on her face. She was giggling as they walked outside the bar.

"God, this is so embarrassing," Gavin groaned as Sharon was being guided by Andy. All those times they went there, this is the first time that she did not control her alcohol intake.

"You're so handsome Andy and so nice," she slurred as he put her in the backseat along with the other girls. Andy went behind the wheel and started the car.

"What about your friends?" Gavin asked as they drove away from the bar.

"I'll send them a text later. Where are we going, by the way?" Gavin gave him the address. The drive was silent with occasional giggling of his passengers, he could hardly understand what they were talking about. Along the way, Sharon fell asleep in the backseat.

When they arrived in front of the City Tower Condominium, he had to carry Sharon to whomever condo unit they were at as Gavin could not do it. Gavin opened the door to let him in before guiding him to the bedroom.

"Just lay her there and we'll do the rest," Gavin instructed and left for the bathroom.

Andy stared at the sleeping woman, he run his fingers on her cheeks to her jaw. He dropped a kiss on her forehead before leaving the bedroom.

They thanked him for driving them home but not before giving him a card which he did not look at if they were just drunk and playing a game. Nevertheless, he put it in his pocket and left.

While in the car, Andy run his fingers through his hair studying the card they gave him. It has Sharon's name and number on it, he smiled and thanked them in his head. He was enamored by her, somehow, he'll find a way to pursue her. The taste of her lips still lingered on him, and the image of her after they had kissed was planted on his mind.

_Or you'll be left in the dust_

_Unless I stuck by ya_

_You're the sunflower_

_You're the sunflower_


	2. Another playboy, obviously a badboy

A loud bang beside her bed awakened her peaceful slumber. Sharon groaned at the intrusion, her head felt like it was hit a six-wheeler truck, there was pounding behind her eyes. She lifted her head to see what it was. She was met by a grinning Gavin with Andrea flat on her face on the floor.

"Is she alive?" she croaked.

"Maybe. By the way they drank your red wine after you passed out," Gavin said as he helped Andrea to the bed.

Sharon tried to remember what had happened after she passed out, but she could not recall everything that happened. There were few scenarios that she could remember but even them was still blurry. She did not even drink that much. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, the stressful day they spent in the school and maybe because she did not eat anything before drinking alcohol but whatever reason it is, she hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

"God, I feel dying," Andrea dramatically groaned. Gavin and Sharon exchanged looks before shrugging. Andrea always complain about dying the morning after

"What happened last night?" Sharon asked, she sat up and leaned to the headboard.

"Oh, you don't remember, " Gavin said excitedly. It was more like a statement than a question. If he's excited, then it must mean that she did something that she does not always do. She's nervous at what his answer will be. Gavin's eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Just tell me, if I went somewhere with some guy," her heart was beating fast as she said it. Her parents will be going to kill her.

"You did not even drink a lot, so why can't you remember meeting a guy named Andy." As she heard the name everything came flashing in front of her eyes.

She met a guy named Andy who go to the same university as them and somehow had heard about her. She remembered drinking alcohol like it was just a water, she remembered going to the center of the bar and dancing with him or it was more like dancing in front of him.

"Oh God," she groaned. She was mortified as she recalled the way she put the first move on him. The way she threw herself at him and making out with him in front of a lot of people.

"Yes girl, you did," Gavin laughed at the realization written on her face.

"I was THAT drunk," she whispered to herself that had Andrea and Gavin both laughing. They were with them when Sharon kissed the guy. He could not blame her because Andy was smoking hot, but it was the first time she did that.

"You really need to work on your alcohol tolerance," they burst laughing at them. Sharon made a face at them before going to the bathroom. Only then she realized she was wearing the same clothes from last night and somehow it made her feel relieved that nothing happened.

An image of Andy with his charming smile flashed in her head while she washed her face. She felt her cheeks redden as she remembered the way he had looked at her last night. She should not be feeling like this at a man she met at the bar. Although part of her wanted to know more about him.

"Where's Tosh?" Sharon asked as she went out of the bathroom with only her bathrobe on. While washing her face, she had decided to take a shower to remove the remaining smell of alcohol and cigarette.

"She went home because her father found out that we went to a bar and you know them," Gavin rolled his eyes. Tosh was an only child; it's why her parents still treat her like a child.

"What time will the both of you leave my condo?" She asked as she went to her closet and put some comfortable clothes on.

"After lunch, I don't to take this one home looking like this," he pointed at the sleeping form of Andrea. Sharon chuckled as she saw what a mess her friend was.

When lunch came after taking showers, they changed their clothes from the extra clothes they brought with them. They always do that whenever they had sleepover. When they left, Sharon buried herself in her homeworks.

The thought of Andy and what happened that night occupied her thoughts. She was distracted all day; she could not focus on her homeworks as she could still feel his lips on hers. She was a living proof that the rumors of getting drunk and not remembering the things they did, it was all just lies. She still remembered everything.

She could still feel the way he held her, the way he pulled her towards him. God, she felt something harden last night, it was probably one of the reasons why she kept grinding onto him. Sharon blushed at the thought, when had she became that bold. She cleared her throat; she shook her head and slowly turn her attention back to her notes.

She buried herself in her homeworks and try to distract herself from not thinking about it but no matter how much she tried, she could not forget about. Maybe going out of the condo will do her some good, she already ran out of groceries.

She changed her clothes and left. The mart was just a few minutes away from her condo. She got a cart and started to buy ingredients that she will used. Living alone taught her to prepare food for herself. At first, it was hard because she had lived in a house where everything already prepared and the only thing, they will do was to consume it.

After putting some processed food on her cart and some vegetables she knew how to cook, she went to the snacks. Her favorite snack was on the upper shelf, but she could not reach. Gavin was always with her whenever she went shopping for foods, he was always there to carry her groceries and reached everything that she could not reach.

It was unfortunate day to shop, she did not wear her heels which means less height and made it difficult for her to get the snacks she wanted.

She stood on her tiptoes her hand outstretched when a hand suddenly appeared in her vision, the hand grabbed the snack and put it on her cart. She whipped her head around in surprised and she was met by none other than the person who filled her thoughts for most of the day.

She felt her cheeks turned red as she remembered what happened last night again.

"I did not know you were this short," Andy teased her as she just stared at him. He could see the faint blush that adorned her face. He grinned as his words registered to her brain, she had one of her eyebrows raised.

"Neither am I. Anyway, thank you for this," she said and went around him, but he did not allow her to get away. He matched her pace but did not talk her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she stepped to line to pay her groceries.

"Waiting for my turn to pay all this," he raised his basket full of vegetables. Sharon rolled her eyes before shifting her eyes in front of her. She pretended that he was not there no matter how tempting it was to talk to him.

After paying, she walked out of the mart and straight to her car. She threw a glance at her shoulder to see if Andy was still there and she was not mistaken. She stopped her tracks and turned around to face him.

"Why are you following me?" she questioned.

"I'm not following you. My car is this way," he defended himself and pointed at his car. Though it was true, he needed to deny it. And his car was apparently in the same direction as hers.

Sharon squeezed her eyes in embarrassment, of course, he would not follow her if their car were just beside each other.

"While we are here, can you forget what happened last night? And I'm sorry for my actions," she said in one breath. Staring right in his eyes, she saw his eyes turned soft before it turned to mischief.

"There's no need to be sorry it happens all the time. Don't you know the saying there," What happens in Local, stays in Local", he smirked at her. The quotation was true every people who go there would know about it.

"Still, I would appreciate it if you just keep it to yourself," she added. She didn't want it to spread around the campus since it happened in a secluded bar. And her parents will kill her.

"I'm going to keep it to myself." That is true. He would not tell anyone how a good kisser she is and what kind of person she really is. He would carry it to his grave and his respect for women matters more than bragging about it to others.

"Friends?" she smiled expectantly at him which he returned with one of her charming smiles. Her heart fluttered seeing that smile, but she could not commit right now.

"Friends," he offered his hand and she willingly took it," but before we part ways, can I get your number?" Although he already had it, he still wanted that it came from her.

"Sure, but don't tell it to anyone," she took his phone and type her number. After giving it back she opened the door to her car and put all her groceries in.

"See you around especially in the campus," he waved as he walked to his car. It was a good start, he's willing to wait or to be just her friend.

Sharon smiled to herself, she suddenly felt giddy. She put her hand on stomach she could feel thousands of butterflies fluttering around. Why was she reacting like this to Andy?

She took another glance at him; he was handsome but his smile and his eyes that displayed all his emotions. She did not know if she was imagining it or not, but she saw his eyes soften while talking to her. She already regretted saying friends, but maybe it was for the best and who knows what will happen.

When started her car, her phone suddenly vibrated. It was an unknown number, she opened the message and laughed at she read it.

_Can we go out as a friend?_

Sharon saved his number before sending a reply.

_It depends but I don't want to talk about that through text :)_

Sharon smiled to herself, her reply was quite daring but it was just a text and she really needs to focus on her studies. And she still doesn't know him that much, maybe he was just another playboy since it's a trend in their campus. She did not want to give him false hope, but she needs to be careful.

Andy, on the other hand, had a triumphant smile on his face. The thought of pursuing her romantically was not impossible at all. Maybe, if they had free time from their studies, they could talk about it and clear things up. Her message gave him hope but he hoped that she was not playing with him. These days, he did not want to play anymore, he wanted something more serious. And he wanted Sharon, he likes her.


	3. FRIENDS

The weekend passed like a wind. With all the schoolworks Sharon did, she barely noticed it. Waking up early every Monday morning was always a struggle to her even with years of doing the same thing. She checked her phone and the time, she only had time for a shower and coffee. It was one of the reasons why she always skipped breakfast, she did not have enough time to even make one.

After preparing for school, she stood at her doorway looking at her room trying to remember if she had forgotten something. When she was sure she got everything, she went on her way to the campus.

Ten minutes later, Sharon was walking towards her room while practicing what she was going to say in her presentation later. She was deep in her thoughts that she did not even noticed the person walking beside her matching her pace.

Andy just finished their training when he saw Sharon walking in the hallway lost in her thought. He followed her and matched her steps; he couldn't be bothered by his still sweaty body. He can shower later but right now, talking and walking with her is more important.

"Let me carry your books," he said breaking her from her trance. She looked at him in surprised, before she could even react, he grabbed the books she was holding.

Sharon did not expect to see him this early in the campus. She looked at his appearance only then she realized that he's a varsity. She could see the sweats trickling down his body, she felt her cheeks redden before she raised her eyes to meet his.

"You don't have to, I can carry them on my own," she tried getting it back, but he tightened his hold on her books.

"This is kinda heavy, I know you're having a hard time carrying it," he argued. There were four books and one was thick like an encyclopedia.

"My room is just at the end of the hallway, please give them back," she retorted. She had never let anyone carry her books.

"God, you're stubborn," he stated before walking ahead. Grumbling under her breath, Sharon followed him.

"Andy," Sharon said as she tried stopping him, but he did not even budge, "fine."

Andy smiled as he saw the frown on her face. She's one of those stubborn women who can't accept help from others because they believed that they can do it by themselves, he couldn't help but admire her more. He shifted the books on his left before he walked beside her.

"What time is your vacant?" He asked as the frown on her face slowly faded away. Her face was bare from any foundation that the women in the campus wore beside from the watermelon color that adorned her lips and mascara which made her eyes more alive.

"12:00 to 2:00 pm," she answered, "why?" Even with sweat covering his body, she could still smell his cologne. He smells so nice, she thought.

"Just asking," he shrugged which she furrowed her brows at. They stopped in front of the door; he handed her books.

"Thank you," she thanked as her books was given back to her. Although, she didn't need anyone carrying her books she still appreciates it. It was true that it was heavy, and it couldn't not hurt to rest her arms from carrying it even for just mere minutes.

"I'll see you later," Andy didn't even wait for her reply. He hoped he would find her in this massive campus.

Sharon watched him walked away, confused as to why he had walked her to her room. Weird, she shook her head, but she couldn't help but smile at the gesture. She wondered if he's going to find her in this campus.

When she entered, she sighed in relief as their professor was not in yet. She saw Gavin already there; Andrea was always late so what did she expect.

"You're smiling, you're freaking out our classmates," Gavin greeted as she sat down beside him. Sharon looked around and was met by the stares of her classmates. Yes, it was rare for her to smile in the classroom because she was always serious in class.

"I'm not smiling," Sharon argued. She stoned her face again, but the thought of seeing Andy later put a smile on her face. Her lips were twitching, she was trying hard not to smile but her eyes betrayed her.

"So, who put that smile on your face? I need to thank them," Gavin whispered as he could see her lips twitching. She was even blooming today.

"No one, I just had a refreshing morning. I woke up before my alarm," she lied. It's the first time she lied to Gavin.

"You can fool anyone but not me. You never wake up before your alarm and it's Monday, you never have a refreshing morning on this day," he stated which had her eyes rolling. He knew her too much; she knew it will never work on him.

"Fine, I met Andy," she whispered so low that Gavin barely heard her. His eyes lit up at the mention of Andy's name.

"Andy, the guy in the bar?" he asked excitedly. If they weren't in the classroom, he would have screamed.

"The one and only, he's a varsity here," just as she answered, the door opened revealing the face of Andrea with big grin on her face.

"Oh god!" They both groaned and face palmed. Whenever she had that grin it's either she did something bad or they all are in trouble.

"Ignore her, tell me about your meeting about this Andy guy," he said totally ignoring Andrea as she sat down beside Sharon.

"Well we just talk, and he walked me here, no big deal, we're just friends," after saying that Andrea choked loudly, and Gavin coughed as if he swallowed wrong.

"Friends," they both looked at each other and laughed which made Sharon frown. They're just friends and nothing more plus they just met last Friday.

"It's okay Sharon, we had friends too," Andrea stated which made Gavin laughed so hard that he could hardly breath. Sharon just rolled her eyes at them; she knew what they were implying.

"It's not your kind of friend," she argued. Sometimes, she wondered why she's even friends to begin with?

"Whatever you say," they both laughed, and Sharon couldn't resist it anymore, she smacked them with her books but before she could do more, their professor came as if he was not late.

When the class started, everything was forgotten as they all focused on the lesson. There were times the professor is absent and they all just went to school without learning a thing, then the next meeting they were shocked at the test he gave them. They could not complain because they're already college and it's the reality. Whenever the professor is present their focused was set on the lesson.

The time passed by, they didn't even notice until the bell rang. Gathering all their things, they went to their usual spot. Beside the field, there was a table under tree which is their favorite spot because despite the warm weather, they wouldn't feel it on their spot.

Sharon eyes wandered around as if looking for something specific, a realization came to her, she was looking for Andy. When did that happen, she thought? Her friends left her alone in their spot as they buy their lunch, it was her turn to guard their bags. She took her notes and studied for the next class.

"I did not think, it was this easy to find you," a voice came from behind her. She smiled but wiped it away when she turned to look at him.

"It's easy to find us if you know us. This is our spot," she said and moved aside to give a him a seat. Andy took the invitation and sat beside her.

"So, about that going out as a friend?" Andy asked, after all that was the intention why he looked for her.

"We can have dinner sometimes as a friend and nothing more but don't term it as going out," she answered looking straight to his warm brown eyes. She was drawn to him for no reason.

"Of course," he was good at that. Maybe they were destined to be good friends.

"So, where are your other friends?" he looked around as if looking for them.

"They went to buy lunch," she stated, she closed her notebook before turning her full attention to him.

"What's your course?" Andy turned to face her fully, only then he appreciates more her shining eyes. He could get lost to it and he would be happy. Well, he would be happier if she became his, but he knew there was no chance.

"Criminal Justice," as he answered he could not help but let his eyes wander over her form that he did not noticed earlier, she was wearing a high-waisted skirt that went below her knee but it bunch up as she sat and a green colored oversized shirt that emphasized the color of her eyes and her brown hair.

Sharon was just about to ask another question when her friends arrived with their lunch. Andy hastily stood up. Her friends just stood there staring at Andy before throwing her a look.

"Andy, nice to meeting you again," Gavin greeted plastering a little knowing smile on his face.

"You too Gavin," he answered as he looked at Sharon, "I need to go," he knew he could not blend with them, yet. He looked at her friends again, he knew Andrea because one of his friends had a little fling with her, so he just waved hi.

"Of course," Sharon was torn between being annoyed at her friends for arriving at the wrong time.

Andy bid them goodbye, Sharon couldn't help but follow him with her eyes again. When she turned around, she saw their excited faces which she rolled her eyes to.

"I hope we did not interrupt anything," Andrea teased as they give her foods.

"You did but it's not what you think, we're still just friends," she said before they could even say a thing.

"Of course, you're just friends we're not saying anything," Gavin laughed. She made a face to them, maybe it does look that they have something more, but she wants to be a lawyer and she doesn't need a distraction.

She felt her phone vibrated, she blushed as she read his message:

_I did not have the chance to tell you this, but you look beautiful._

"You know friends don't make you blush and smile like that," Gavin stated which had Andrea laughing.

"Shut up! The both of you," she chastised. She could not help but look forward to having a real talk with Andy without intrusion and her friends that was so annoying. Maybe she likes Andy, maybe not.

Andy was smiling as he sent the message, although he was annoyed at her friends just when their conversation started, he hoped to talk to her again and see her beautiful face and get to know her more. But when on earth he will have a chance to when she always surrounded by her friends.


	4. Okay with the Pain

Beer pong. Andy hated this game ever since he had learned about it. It was his friend Mike's birthday and he could not refuse to go. He knew what it entailed, and he was not happy with it. If he had not met Sharon, maybe he'll enjoy it but ever since he met her, he stayed away from women. Now, he was partnered to play with a woman named Tosh, Andy was sure he had met her before, but he couldn't pinpoint where.

Andy sent a silent prayer to God that it won't all go into the cup as she threw the balls. She got two out of three, but he shoots all the three balls. As long as it was not him that's drunk, he's good at that. He drank the two alcohol and went to sit. He was exchanging messages with Sharon since last Monday, they were both caught up with their studies especially Sharon that they had not seen each other. He always saw her studying and he did not want to disturb her.

_How's your research coming up? _He texted.

Andy already wanted to go home. He did not know why, but it feels like he's doing something bad behind her back even though there wasn't a 'them.'

_We had to take a break, it's almost finished but we felt like our brain could not do it anymore. How's the party?_

After their defense, there are still some factors that they needed to change. Her brain was already drained, every information was squeezed from it. She wanted to sleep but they had to pass it tomorrow. After hours of sitting in front of her laptop, Sharon stood up and went to get some water.

Her phone vibrated; it was from Andy. They have been exchanging text messages since last Monday where he had complimented, it still made her blush even now. She fought back a smile when she opened the message now, Gavin and Andrea would suspect if they see her smile. Tosh was supposed to be with them, but she attended a birthday party and she was not that stressed in her school yet.

As she replied, she put down her phone and waited for his reply. She sat down beside Gavin and copied them. They were resting their eyes; they have been exposed in too much radiation.

A few minutes have passed, and he did not reply again, she frowned while keeping her eyes close. He usually replies fast to her but he's probably busy since he was at a party after all.

"Tosh said she met a guy in the party," Gavin said aloud. Sharon didn't realize they were already using their phones again.

"What else did she say?" Tosh had been single for almost two years except the occasional fling, but she did not even pay them too much attention.

"She said he's nice and she already like him. Am I the only one but I can hear her talking," Gavin chuckled, they must be so tired.

"Tell her to ask his name," Andrea urged. She felt like someone was trying to claw her eyes out, it hurts like hell that she could not even stare at her phone long enough to read the messages.

"She said his name is Andy," Sharon's eyes opened as she heard the name. It could not be the same Andy, no. She saw Gavin and Andrea looking at her worriedly.

Tosh was not in the same school as them since the university did not have the course she wanted. With the three of them wanting to be lawyers, Tosh was the different one. She wanted to take Accountancy, so she had no other choice but go to another school.

"It's probably not the same Andy," Sharon stated. It would be a big mess if it is the same Andy, she already like him and if Tosh like him then she did not know what to do.

"You're talking with him, right? Why don't you ask him, and god forbid but you already like the guy," Andrea said as she gave Sharon her phone. She might not tell them about it but Sharon holding her phone every minute was suspicious. She does not do that very often and if she did, she's probably talking to someone she like and the only person they can think of was Andy.

"I don't have a claim on him why would I do that. He can like whoever he wants and if that is Tosh then I'm happy," the sincerity in her voice caused Gavin and Andrea to frown. Sharon was a little hurt but if it meant her friends being happy then so be it. Besides, Andy and her are just friends. She was the one who said that to Andy.

Meanwhile, in the party, Andy was trying to get his phone back from the woman he had played with earlier. He needed to reply to Sharon's message. This was one of the reasons why he does not like party that much, someone is always interfering and getting your phone.

"You don't have a girlfriend, right?" Andy was trying hard to keep his temper down. He had already implicated earlier that he was not interested.

"Yes, but that does not mean I want my phone to be taken by someone else," he answered. He reached for his phone again and she gave it to him.

"So, what uni you're going to?" Tosh asked as she sat down beside him. She watched as he typed on his phone before answering.

"UD St. Augustine," he answered and smiled briefly as he sent his reply to Sharon.

"My friends are there," Tosh had noticed that he was not giving her his attention. He was not even looking at her, she briefly glanced at his phone and saw the name he was talking to. Her eyes widened briefly before she just let him be.

_Did you meet someone named Tosh there?_

Sharon's reply was out of the context but when he read the name, his head slowly came up to look at the woman in front of him. He cursed as he realized why her face looked familiar. She's a friend of Sharon.

_I did_.

He could not lie to her and why would he, he was not doing anything wrong. He waited for her reply, but he received none.

"So, you're a friend of Sharon," Andy stated rather than asked. He felt like he had entered something.

"Yes, since Junior High," Tosh smiled that must be what they were talking about in the text but why Sharon did not tell her about this guy. They were just talking about her liking Andy in their group chat then she found out while Sharon was exchanging text messages with Andy.

"What was she like?" Maybe it was not bad to meet Sharon's friend at this party.

"She did not change that much except now, she's more girly," Andy could hardly imagine being the tomboy type. He chuckled as he thought of how he'll tease her about it.

Before Andy could ask for more, Mike grabbed them both. It turns out, it was their turn for the beer pong, again. As the night continued, Andy has gotten to know more about Tosh. Most guys had approached her, but he did not let them, she was Sharon's friend and even if she did not tell him to protect her, he will do it. He just hoped no one would take it the wrong way.

A lot of rounds were played until they could not take it anymore. Andy could see Tosh swaying on her feet, he should take her home, but he doesn't know where. He sent a brief text to Sharon if he could take her there and she answered yes.

Andy had to carry Tosh to his car, she should not have gone to the party if she couldn't control her alcohol intake. He's just thankful that she was not one of those who cries when drunk. They drove for thirty minutes before they reached Sharon's condo. He was met by Sharon at the entrance.

"We told her not to drink too much," she greeted as they head to the elevator. They waited for a minute for it.

Andy shifted Tosh in his arms, he stared at her face, he was having a hard time reading her. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her fringe framing her face and she had her eyeglasses on. Her face was bare from make-up, but she was still beautiful.

"I was surprised when you asked if I met her. I didn't expect that I would meet one of your friends there," he said as he kept his eyes on her. She was not talkative, but he felt like she's avoiding conversation with him.

"Well she mentioned you being there," Sharon replied, she would not tell him about Tosh liking him.

"How did she know me? We have not met before, I barely remember her face," he was confused. How did he come up in their conversation?

"Maybe she remembered you," she shrugged. Her face was still blank, he felt a tugging in his heart, but he ignored it.

"You look tired, you should rest and continue tomorrow," he said changing the topic. Despite her face laced with no emotion, he could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"We still had a lot to finish," she answered stiffly. The elevator opened, he let her walk first and stared at her back. He did not know what he did.

She opened the door for him, Gavin and Andrea briefly looked at him and waved hello before turning back to their laptops. Sharon led him to the guest room. He laid Tosh there and waited Sharon outside the room.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked when she stepped out of the room. She opened her mouth as if she's going to say something, but she closed it and shook her head.

"Thank you for taking her home," she gratefully said, she led him to the door.

"No problem," he wanted to say more but the way she stared at him made him kept his mouth shut.

Maybe she was tired Andy thought as he walked back to the elevator.

Sharon closed the door with her back and sighed loudly. She did not mean to be so cold with him but she's trying to stop her feelings for him. She could not blame Tosh for liking Andy, he was nice, caring and all but also stubborn as hell and she had noticed his temper, but he was trying his best to control it.

Something tugged at her heart as she thought the way she dismissed him tonight. Maybe it was better, it's not too late to stop her growing feelings for him.

"If you're trying to do the heroic act again, stop it. The poor guy, we know you're okay with the pain but please be true with yourself. Don't dismiss your feelings for him just because one your friends like him too," Gavin stated from the sofa. He had seen the way she treated Andy tonight. Truth hurts like hell.

Sharon and Tosh had history with liking the same guy, but Sharon had to do the heroic act, and watched the man she liked fell in love with Tosh. As time goes by, they had forgotten about it, but they did not talk about it, only Gavin and Andrea knew what Sharon felt at that time.

Sharon held no grudge at Tosh because she had no claim with the man, and he did not like her enough to court her. Gavin was worried she'll do it again after Tosh had dropped the bomb that she liked Andy. He could see her mind turning wheels, thinking how she would avoid him.

He saw the way Andy looked at her while her back was turned, he was not interested with anyone but Sharon. But he'll let them figure it out.

"I'm not trying to do the heroic act as you put it since we're just friends. How many times must I tell you that? And Andy does not like me," she ranted. She saw Gavin rolled his eyes.

"We know your friends and how would you know that he does not like you? You never talked about it," that statement made her kept her mouth shut. Why does Gavin need to slap it on her face? She sighed, it was true, their conversation was purely innocent and friendly since that was what she wanted. But no, Andy could not like her. She's not good enough for him.


	5. Avoidance

"What happened to your text mate?" Louie Provenza asked Andy as they gathered around to eat. Since last week, every time they were all together Andy's focus was on his phone. The idiot even had a smile plastered on his face which was very creepy.

"A lot of students pulled out from basketball and it's giving me a headache," Andy said clearly avoiding the question.

He had no time to entertain Provenza, his text mate was avoiding him, and he did not want to push himself to her. If she did not want to deal with him then it's fine with him but he'll just give her space maybe he's hovering too much. He was still texting her even if she's not replying.

"Don't change the subject Flynn. Who is she by the way?" He prodded more, all these years they have been friends, it's the first time Andy did not tell him about this text mate, or anything related to women.

"It's none of your business. Why don't you head over there and buy us foods, be useful for once," Andy quipped which caused laughter among the group.

Provenza rolled his eyes before letting the topic go, he will have a chance to grill Andy later. He had an idea who was the idiot exchanging messages with, he's not blind and he had to save him before it's too late. Only trouble awaits Andy with that woman.

"It's Friday, any plans?" Julio inquired, though it's a normal question for them it's more like an invitation.

"Let's unwind, there's too much stress on our body," Mike answered which they all nodded except Andy.

"I can't go with you, I had to train the newbies." A part of that was true but the truth was, he's not in the mood to drink alcohol and he did not want to return there without Sharon.

At his reply, they all faked their surprise face. As if Andy had ever refused going there, they knew he was only joking. They all laughed at him, he glared at them. They were not taking him seriously.

"I'm serious," he said but it only elicited more laughter.

"When did you ever refuse to drink alcohol and go to the bar," Provenza saw his eyes changed and knew instantly that he was not kidding them. He squinted his eyes at Andy before smirking.

"We could go without him but next Friday, he'll buy us drinks," Provenza suggested while still looking at Andy, the idiot was easy to read. His ire was rising, and he didn't want to be a referee in a fight.

"Didn't know you still had a brain in your head, good thinking," Mike high five with Provenza.

Andy rubbed his temples, why on earth he's friends with them?

When they were all done eating, they part ways. Andy headed to the gym, he still has an hour left before his next class and he could not think of anything else to do. He passed by the usual spot of Sharon and they were there, all focused on their studying.

As if sensing him looking at her, Sharon lifted her head and stared back at him. He wanted to approach her so badly and asked her what he did to avoid him. He could not read her eyes with the distance, but she only stared at him for couple of seconds before she went back to her books.

Maybe she found out that he likes her as if it wasn't old news already. Sometimes, women avoid men who likes them because they don't like them back. Maybe that was his case, but they were good until he went to Mike's birthday.

He was sad alright. His thoughts were always filled with Sharon and a lot of what ifs. Maybe the rumors were true, to never think of what ifs because it'll only hurt you.

Andy resumed his walk towards the gym but before he could arrive there, he changed his mind. He was not in the mood already.

Sharon have been avoiding Andy this past two weeks and she feels guilty about it. He did not do anything wrong; he keeps texting her, but she didn't know what to do, how to approach him again.

Seeing him today, makes her heart flutter. She could see that he wanted to talk to her. They stared at each other for few seconds before she broke their eye contact and returned to the book she was reading. She was too ashamed at her actions. When she was sure he's already gone, she closed her book and sighed loudly.

"See what's the effect of your actions," Gavin said matter-of-factly. He saw Andy passed by them and he noticed the way Sharon looked behind him. He kept telling Sharon to stop avoiding him for no reason. It was too immature of her and he would not tolerate it, but she was stubborn as hell.

"Yes, and you don't have to tell me that," Sharon replied with a bite in her tone. She was tired of Gavin being always right.

"Why don't you just text him back, the guy is probably wondering what he did wrong to you," Andrea suggested but Sharon was already typing on her phone. She could only hope that he was not in class already.

_Can you meet me in the gym?_

She was sure no one was there since it's already Friday. Sharon packed her things up and looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her lipstick and tamed her hair. She checked her appearance when she was presentable, she picked her things.

"Go girl!" Gavin cheered as she bid them farewell. Whatever the outcome of their talk, he could only hope that it will turn out well for both of their sake.

As Andy was about to go in his next class, his phone vibrated. He fished his phone out of his pocket and he saw her message. He turned back towards the gym, he sighed in relief when he saw that it was empty.

Three minutes after Sharon entered the gym all beautiful and his heart melt as she smiled at him. He did not expect this at all.

"Hi," she greeted demurely. Andy smiled at her; she was cute. He held back his laughed at the word, he could imagine her face if he said that to her.

"So, what's up?" Sharon went to sit, Andy followed her and sat beside her.

"I just want to say sorry for avoiding you," she looked straight in his eyes. She forgot to breath as she saw a flicker of something that resembles adoration in his eyes before it was gone.

Andy shook his head, "no, you don't have to apologize. I understand you're busy," he said reassuringly. No, he did not want her apology.

"Still and sorry for the way I treated you the night you took Tosh home," she wanted to say it, but she could not. Maybe he'll avoid her if she admitted that she likes him.

"That's not new, you're stressed that night," Sharon wanted to slap him and tell him that it was not alright. His understanding nature struck the wall that she had built. It was starting to break, and it felt good. She wanted him to be mad at her even for just a little bit.

"I didn't know you could be so understanding," she teased although it was true.

"Only for you," he quipped which made her laughed, it was true only for her, he draw a line with his friends they were all a bunch of pain in his ass. All the worries he had felt for the last two weeks vanished instantly. Sharon hoped deep inside that it was true but it's too early to know.

"Careful, I might take you seriously," she said playfully before she stood up glancing at the time. Andy was tempted to say that she should take it seriously, but he did not want to scare her away.

"God forbid if that will ever happen." They bantered playfully with each other while walking towards the exit. The awkwardness automatically disappeared between them.

The cloud that was hanging over him these last few weeks disappeared as the sun appeared again. She was something he could have and could not have. Her laughter threw his bad mood away and his like for her was bordering on love. As he walked her to her class, his hand hovered on her lower back but when he realized what he was doing he quickly returned it his side.

"I heard you're going to partake in the debate," Andy stated when she took her eyeglasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, I don't want to waste the opportunity and Gavin will not participate this year, I might have a chance of winning," she replied.

"You're going to win. I bet you'll crushed every participant," he chuckled as he envisioned Sharon beating ass up in the stadium. She's going to be the best of the best up there.

"Don't hope too much, I might not win," she said. She was nervous even if it was not the first time she participated in a debate. She did not want to let her father down since he had asked her to join. The pressure was real.

"No matter what, I'm going to support you. I'll even scare the other participants, just tell me the word and I'll do it," he suggested. Sharon laughed loudly at the implication.

"I'll take you up on that," she grinned up at him. Her eyes were shining with mirth, he wanted to kiss her when she was looking at him like this. He's willing to risk falling for her even if she would not fall down with him.

Sharon saw the way he stared at her then look away. She was not sure if she saw it right, no, she would not hope. The way his eyes lit up, the way he always smiled at her and something more that she could not name.

She was broken away from her thoughts when they stopped. They were already at her next class, but she did not want to go in there yet. She did not want to leave his side, his presence always put her in a good mood. He made her forget all the stress, she was feeling. It felt good. And this is the first time, she felt like this.

She took Andy by surprise as she gave him a quick hug, "thank you," she said as she went in her class.

Andy stood shocked in front of the door. It was gone before he even knew it. He walked to his class with a goofy smile on his face, although it was a friendly hug, it made him happy. He still had the smile when he entered the room, Provenza squinted his eyes at him.

"Stop smiling, it doesn't suit you," he grumbled as Andy sat beside him.

"Stop talking, it will make the world more peaceful," he replied. He craved to ne near Sharon again, his mood was much better beside her.

"Funny," Provenza faked his laugh and rolled his eyes. His brows furrowed when Andy did not throw a retort at him, he looked at him and he was already away with the fairies. The dreamy look on his face made him shudder, he already loves the woman. What an idiot.

Andy did not notice the disgust on Provenza's face, he was still reminiscing the way Sharon hugged him. He did not want to read too much into it, but he will. He might have a chance of surviving this stressful day after all. It gave him strength with that it gave him certainty that he will pursue her now, no matter what happens.


	6. The One

It was cloudy day, but she could not be bothered by it. Gavin and Andrea were busy in their organization, she was all alone. The cold wind was blowing her hair back, students passing by not caring about their surroundings. Some students were hurrying in fear of getting wet in case it rains. How badly she wants to finish studying, she has more years to go. With the wind blowing, she suddenly felt sleepy. She slept eight hours but it's not enough with the way her brain and body work at the same time.

A few minutes later, Sharon was sleeping on top of her books. Unconscious of the stares she received from the other students but even if she's conscious she would never care about it.

Andy and Provenza was walking towards the main building when Andy caught on his peripheral vision a familiar brown wavy hair bent over a table, obviously sleeping. He told Provenza to go ahead and walked towards her. Judging by the books surrounding her, it was really Sharon. He tried calling her name just in case she was not really sleeping but she was.

He sat beside her, the rain was threatening to fall, and he did not want her to get wet when that happens. She must be so tired if she fell asleep there. He arranged the scattered books and stacked them up, does she really need to carry all those books around. He held her glasses and made himself busy with his phone.

He was content just by sitting beside her even if she was sleeping. He could feel the stares of the students passing by, but he wouldn't give a damn about them. He leaned back on the chair and let himself relax.

It was thirty minutes later when he saw her starting wake from her slumber. She lifted her head up rubbing her eyes and running her hands on her hair. She was not aware with his presence yet; she was still trying to shake the sleep away. She looked straight ahead for a moment before she started looking for something.

"Looking for this," he saw her jump at the sound of his voice. Sharon was startled, her heart was beating fast at the sudden voice.

"Don't scare me like that," she chastised taking her glasses from him. He could see the trace of sleep on her and she was still beautiful.

"Why would you even sleep here?" Andy asked when she turned her head to the side and yawned.

"That is a good question, but I don't know the answer," she said. He chuckled and shook his head at her answer. Yes, her head was not cleared from sleep yet.

"You sure you're going to take Law?" he teased. He watched as she looked at herself in her little mirror and applied lipstick on. He itched to tell her that she did not have to put lipstick as she was already beautiful, but he knew how women gain confidence from it and he wasn't going to take that away from her.

"Shut up," she retorted and rolled her eyes. She turned towards him and asked, "how do I look?"

"Uhm," he pretended to think about it as he continued to admire her face, it earned him a smack on his arms.

"Why are you thinking about it, it should be already given," Andy laughed which made her pout. As if she needs to ask him, he knew she was aware of how beautiful she is.

"Fine. You look good," he smiled when she saw her eyes lit up. She could hear the sincerity in his voice, although she was only kidding when she said that, but he answered it truthfully and somehow it frightened her a bit, she didn't know why.

"You're a good friend," she patted his hand on top of the table before giggling. Andy felt a little pinch when the word friend came out of her mouth, but he was more than happy that their playful banter did not disappear.

"Happy to be in your service," he bowed with a grin on his face. Sharon threw her head back and laughed like a little kid. Andy could not help but stare at her. Her laugh was infectious, he wanted to hear it more often.

"So, are you ready to kick some ass on Wednesday?" He asked when she stopped laughing.

"I'm always ready," she grinned. Andy could not be prouder.

They talked some more before the rain started to fall. They went to their respective classes; Andy was sorry he could not walk her to her room.

Later that day, whilst Sharon was watching a movie and chatting with Andy on her phone at the same time, they had not run out of topics to talk about yet and they were both happy to be talking with each other. While talking, Andy mentioned a night restaurant which serve different seafoods.

Sharon dressed in jeans and an oversized jacket since Andy said that it was just normal place to eat. When she received Andy's text, she went down excited at the place they were going to.

Andy opened the door for her before going back behind the wheels. It's been a long time since she went out without her friends that the only agenda was to eat. When they were together, it's either studying and eating or they go to a bar.

"Are you sure the food is good there?" She asked again while putting her seat belt on.

"It's good for my taste and I'm sure you'll like it," he answered with a grin on his face. He wouldn't suggest it, if it wasn't good.

"So, where's this wonderful place?" Sharon could not stop asking. Although she had been living at the same city, she had not explored all of it yet. They usually go to expensive restaurant since her parents was known in the city, and those restaurants provide enough security. And her friends, they were almost the same as her parents. She is getting tired of going to the same place again and again.

So, she was excited and if she likes the place, she'll take Gavin, Andrea and Tosh there.

"It's just by the bay, it's a floating food park," he replied as he focused on driving. Andy could see in the corner of his eyes the way Sharon shifting in her seat, she usually does that when she was excited. He was not expecting that she would go with him when he mentioned it.

They drove for fifteen minutes before they were greeted by the beautiful view that the place was showing. The huts on top of the water, the wood bridge that connects all of them and the reflection of the lights on the water. It was perfect. They walked inside; the food stalls were lined up. There was plenty of tables on the upper deck but there was also on the lower deck of the restaurant. The huts needed reservation, but the view was just the same so why waste money.

"Wanna explore the place first?" He asked as she stood gaping at the place. The place was beautiful, but she was more beautiful to look at. The warm white light gave her a glow, he could not take his eyes off her.

"Yes please," she wrapped her arms around his which made him looked at he in surprised. He raised his eyebrows at her action, but she didn't seem to notice as she was still enchanted at the place.

The wind blew at them as they walked around, Sharon had Andy take pictures of her which turned out good. They decided to eat at the lower deck since the view from there was beautiful. Andy ordered Seafood boil but not before asking if she had allergies, thankfully she did not have allergy with seafoods.

"How did you know this place?" They sit side by side neither wanting to sit with their backs on the view. The place was refreshing along with the smell of the salty water.

"Drunken moments, we just drove and drove until we found a place to eat," he shrugged. Those memories were still fresh on his mind.

"You drove around while drunk? Don't you know the rules Andy, the rules," she chastised but he only laughed at her.

"We do know the rules Ma'am and we did not care about it at that time," he responded. No wonder she wanted to become a lawyer. Sharon and the rules, yes, they fit her.

"How old were you at that time?" She leaned her head on her hand and looked at him.

"17, I think," he shrugged just as their order was served to them.

"Ready?" he playfully asked Sharon as she put the gloves on.

She nodded excitedly. Andy removed the covering; he kept his eyes trained at her. He could see the way her pupils dilated at the sight of the food. It was pleasurable on his part; he was satisfied just by looking at her. It was right to take her there.

They started eating, Andy was surprised to see her eating with gusto. He had thought she was a light eater since her body was thin, but he likes her despite that. It would be nice if she added some weight.

"You eat like a construction worker what would your parents say," he teased as he cracked the legs of the crab.

"Shhhh, I'm eating," she quipped making Andy laughed. Sharon smiled at his laughter; it was a beautiful sound to hear especially she's the cause of it.

"What do you think of the newly elected USC chairman?" he asked out of nowhere. Their university was good, but the student council was not.

"I think it's just fine since the students voted them," she shrugged.

"For the four years I studied there, I never encountered a good chairman," he grumbled.

"Sometimes the debate has a good and bad outcome. Since in a debate you're convincing people to believe your side and opposed the other but little did they know that some of it was not true. The right words will sometime turn a fake statement to truth. Maybe the students were fooled or are already fools, " she explained.

"Is that what you do?" he smiled cheekily at her.

"No because I don't want to spread fake statements. Always know and follow the rules, sometimes those will make you a winner," she replied. She peeled the plastic from her hand before drinking water. Andy finished off the remaining food.

They sat there for few more minutes letting the food set in in their stomachs before they called the waiter. They argued who was going to pay but Andy won, which made Sharon more irritated at him.

"It's fine Sharon, to make you feel better you can pay on the next," he had noticed the way her eyes flashed when he paid the bill.

"You shouldn't have done that, we could have split the bill," she glared at him. Andy rubbed the back of his head; he suddenly feels horrible for paying the bill.

"There's still next time, we could split the bill," he calmly said.

Sharon sighed loudly, "next time don't take it all on your own. I hate it when someone payed the things I ate," she responded. Her irritation faded away as he looks like a dog with his tail tuck when he was reprimanded.

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted which made her lips twitched. He glanced at the time and noticed that it was getting late, "I should take you home, we have classes tomorrow," he said standing up.

"Wait," she pulled him down and only then he realized she was taking a selfie. He smiled just as she smiled at the camera.

Afterwards, they walked side by side to his car. Sharon was surprise that she and Andy was this close ready. She always feels comfortable around him and somehow, he gives her mind a little piece. Maybe someday she'll have the courage to tell him all that but right now, she's contented of their friendship. It was way different from what she and her friends have.

Sharon let Andy walked her to her unit, they talked about some funny stuffs which made her laugh like she never did before. When they were at her door, Sharon fully faced Andy, but she did not realize that he was standing so closed to her.

She stared back to his eyes, her lips opening slightly as she saw his eyes wander to her lips. The heat in his eyes made her body warm but before he could do anything more. They looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and stepped back away from her. Sharon shook her head gathering her emotions, that was closed.

"Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed it a lot," she smiled and reached for his arm to squeezed it. She bid him goodnight which he returned, she watched him walked to the elevator.

When he was gone, Sharon closed the door with her back and released a breath she did not know she was holding. It was close, but she couldn't be imagining the heat in his eyes.

Andy just got home when he received a message from Sharon, it turns out it was the selfie she took. He grinned as he set it as his wallpaper, they kinda look good together. She's really the one, he would not look for anyone else anymore even if it means he's going to wait for her forever.


	7. Red Tulip

The students were starting to occupy all the empty seats. The participants were reading articles, but Sharon was too busy looking at the crowd. Her parents will be attending like they always do to support her. She already reviewed the night before and this morning, all she needs to do was to answer accurately and never show her apprehension.

She saw her friends sat near the front and waved at her when they saw her, she gave them a small smile in return. She was grateful that they were there. Her smile widens as a familiar person wearing a leather jacket with a toothpick in his mouth entered the room. She had thought he wouldn't go since there was elimination in the basketball team. Her smile faltered when she saw him sit beside her mother, she could see Gavin and Andrea holding their laughter clearly aware of what had happened. Sharon realized that Andy must have known her parents by their name only.

Before she could dwell more in the situation, the judges sauntered in. She took her eyes off the audience and turned to the other participants.

When Andy walked into the Audio-visual room, he did not realize that there would be parents watching. He looked around for empty seat, but the vacant seat was beside a woman, possibly the mother of one of the debaters. He plopped beside the woman and focus on what was happening on the stage. He never liked debates, he was only there because of Sharon and to support.

There was a lot of elimination and Sharon was beating their asses up there. What would they expect of the daughter of a Judge? Even before the debate started, he knew she's going to win, yes, he was biased.

"Do you think Sharon O'Dwyer will win?" Andy was startled at the voice coming from beside him. There was something about the timbre of her voice that made him look at her.

"Sharon is a smart woman and know the laws or rules more than any of us in this university. She will win for sure. Her stand on the topic didn't even falter even for just a little bit," he replied as if he really knew her. The woman looked at him slowly and studied him.

"Do you know her personally?" Sharon's mother fixed him a looked. The guy was all ears on the debate, he is not even looking at her. She followed his gaze and it was fixed to Sharon; he didn't even bother to cast a glance at her opponent.

"No Ma'am, not yet anyway," he answered truthfully. Sharon hadn't opened up about her personal life yet and he's not going to pushed her to do that. _Why is this woman even talking to him?_

"I see," she nodded and hid a smile. The way he stared at Sharon clearly says he likes her. She couldn't see in him that he would be interested in watching debate. He was inarguably not listening to exchange of statements and facts of the debaters; he was there to watch or support Sharon. She already figured everything out and she's not going to ask Sharon about it, she'll let her come to her.

The debate went on for another hour before the judges announced the winner. Andy knew Sharon would win and he could not be happier. When she stepped down the podium, she went straight to her friends. What shocked him the most was when she hugged the woman he had talked to during the debate. It dawned in him that he was sitting beside her parents all throughout the whole debate. He was supposed to congratulate her, but she was surrounded by her parents and friends and he did not want to intrude. Andy threw another glance at them and walked out of the room. He'll just send a message to her later and congratulate her when they see each other again.

From the beginning to the end, Sharon was motivated to win the debate. Just seeing all the people, she cared about watching her and invested their time to watch the debate made her want to win it. During the debate, she saw Andy and her mother talking which made her more nervous, but she threw it aside and set her focus on her opponent. When they announced that she won, she wanted to run to Andy and hugged him for believing in her and for taking her helping her take her mind off the debate yesterday even if for just few minutes. She strode towards her friends and they instantly enveloped her in a hug, happy for her achievements. She saw Andy hanging in the back but when her parents came to her, she didn't even have the chance to talk to him. Seeing him leave while her parents and friends gushed over her made her want to follow him.

When her parents left, they went to their classes. Her parents had told them that they would pick them up after class and eat somewhere. It's only a little debate in the school but they acted like she just won the national debate. Sometimes she could not understand her parents especially her mother and her sense of occasion.

Sharon was startled at the congratulations she received from the students they passed by while walking towards their cars. They agreed that they would change their clothes first before meeting at Sharon's since they still have another hour until her parents pick them up.

Sharon hadn't heard or seen Andy the whole day, maybe he was just busy. She took a quick shower before changing to a violet velvet dress that clung to every curve of her body. Her curls flowing freely over her back. She knew her parents when they said dinner it would mean a fancy one.

While she was putting her earrings on, her phone rang loudly but she ignored thinking it was just Gavin. It rang a couple of times before the caller gave up. She was not in the mood to entertain Gavin and his antics. When she was done, she picked her phone and her eyes widened as she saw six calls from Andy. She opened the only message from him, and it was only a congratulations.

She let out a loud sigh, what did she expect to get from him beside from congratulations. She turned off her phone when she heard knocking on her door. She opened it and was greeted by Gavin holding a bouquet of roses but the red tulips in the center stand up the most.

"You shouldn't have," she said, taking the flowers from him. Gavin rolled his eyes, as if he would buy her flowers.

"It's from Andy, I met him outside since he's not on your guest list, he couldn't go up. I arrived just when he was leaving, said to give this to you," Gavin explained as he plopped down on her couch.

Sharon stared at the bouquet and cursed herself internally for not picking up his calls. Why on earth did she assumed that it was Gavin? She saw the little folded paper perched on the leaf of tulip.

**_You did great today. Congratulations._**

**_Andy_**

Her heart fluttered wildly, she could almost imagine his smile and the hint of pride she always caught whenever they were talking about her achievements. These flowers confused her more than anything. Friends could send flowers, a mantra she kept repeating in her head.

"You know, Andrea and I were on the verge of laughing out loud when Andy sat down beside your mother," Gavin chuckled from the sofa. Shaking her head, she gathered her thoughts and gave a small smile.

"Andy doesn't even know what my parents looks like, he was completely unaware of who he was sitting with," Sharon added. She was just about to sit down when Andrea arrived saying that her parents was already waiting them.

The evening went by like a whisper in the wind. Sharon managed to survive the evening without being irritated. They laughed at each other's joke, but she was missing something. Her parents could be funny, but she was looking for something. It's not just the same dinner as with Andy. Sharon didn't know she would ever feel like this, she would ever be lost in thought and thinking of someone while she's having dinner with her family.

Her parents have high expectations of her. They expected her to make decisions that would fit her and her social status. They expected her not to fail, not to taint their name, it's one of the reasons why she pleaded them after she turned to let her live her life as she pleases. She could not wait for the day where they're not sustaining her financially.

As she thought about that, the notion of introducing Andy from her parents would only get disapprovals, she could see it now. Even if she'll introduce him as her friend only, it would only meet by disapprovals. She didn't know what's the standing of Andy in the society as it never came up in their conversation, but she knew, he was not like them.

After the dinner, her parents dropped them off, but they were not done with the night yet. They had already planned that they would go to the bar and celebrate. They had texted Tosh if she'll be able to join them since she was busy earlier to join them at dinner.

"Invite Andy, let him pay the drinks, "Andrea laughed at her suggestion. Sharon glared at her which made her laugh harder.

"Invite him, so that someone will drive us home, " Gavin snorted when she pinched his side, but their suggestion cracked her up.

She was giggling as she sent a message to Andy, she was inviting him not because of their stupid suggestions but because she just wants to.

"So, how's the two of you? Are things progressing? " Gavin asked.

"We're still friends and please stop asking about it. My answer is the same as before, " she replied looking at him with raised eyebrow, challenging him to opposed to her.

"I saw Andy leaving the gym without his shirt on yesterday, he was so hot. I nearly drooled when he said 'hi' to me with that charming smile on his face. If you don't want him, can I have him then? "Andrea had a dreamy look on her face as she was telling the story. Sharon shook her head at their antics, but the image was planted in her head.

"I don't think Andy will have you, he only has the hots for Sharon, " Gavin replied smirking at Sharon.

"Stop it, he doesn't have hots for me, " she rolled her eyes. They had this conversation so many times now and Gavin never let the topic go.

"Intramurals is only a month away, are you ready to see Andy in his jersey, all hot and sweaty, muscles rippling as he moves and the obvious tent on his jersey, " he teased while Andrea cackled loudly in the back of the car.

"Gavin! " she scolded as they laughed louder. She felt her cheeks burning as she imagined what Gavin implanted in their heads. She unconsciously licked her suddenly dry lips and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You are thinking about it! " Gavin laughed loudly, the sound echoing in the car.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Andy said he would meet us there, " she said changing the topic and trying to stop her thoughts from straying.

Ten minutes later, Gavin was parking the car. Sharon and Andrea checked their appearance first before they head inside the bar. Sharon smiled as she recognized the familiar form of Andy waiting at the entrance. He walked towards them or more specifically at Sharon's side.

"You do remember that we have classes tomorrow, right? " Andy asked as they showed their ID and helped Sharon with her coat.

"I do and we're going to school with hangover unless you don't want that," Sharon replied smirking at Andy. They looked for an empty table and settled there.

"I can handle it, but the big question is, can you handle it? " Andy chuckled as he remembered the night they met and how Sharon could barely walk that night.

"That was only one time and I didn't eat anything that night, so the alcohol went straight to my head, " she answered defiantly but Andy only laugh at her.

"Yes, whatever you say, " his reply earned him a smack on his arm. Sharon could be violent when teased. They stared at each other's eye as if they were having a secret conversation.

"Are you two done flirting? Because Andrea and I are ready to drink and have fun, " Gavin sarcastically said breaking their eye contact.

They ordered their drinks and halfway through Andrea and Gavin left them on their own. Sharon would have joined them if Andy was not there but she's finding his company more enjoyable than anyone in the bar.

"Congratulations, by the way, " Andy smiled taking a sip from his glass. He didn't want to drink a lot tonight since they still have classes tonight and in order to guard the three of them especially Sharon.

"Thank you and thanks for the flowers although you didn't have to, " she grinned at him. Andy leaned back on the seat and draped his hand on the back of it, trying to relax.

Sharon was tempted to lean back but she didn't. Instead, she moved close to him so that she can hear him more. The music was too loud for them to be conversing in distance. Andy tried his best not to let his eyes stray from her face. He looked at her eyes, it was easy to get lost in it even with the dim light.

"How do you plan going to school tomorrow with a hangover? " Sharon smiled and gave a little shrug.

"Like a normal student would do, what do you think, " she replied sarcastically.

"You must have done it a lot of times, " he said sitting up straight as Sharon leaned on her hand. Her hair falling on one side revealing her neck. Andy took another sip from his drink to avoid looking at her slender neck.

"No, this is the first time and we swore we're not going to drink a lot, " she answered drinking from her glass.

"Yeah, sure. I heard that statement a couple of times now and they still went home drunk and can barely walk, " Andy chuckled as he remembered those times where his friends said the same thing.

"I noticed you don't drink a lot, "she stated looking at his drink that was still half full.

"It's because I have to watch you guys. " Sharon huffed at his answer.

"We don't need you looking after us, we can handle ourselves. " Andy rolled his eyes which made Sharon glare at him.

"Let's see about that, " he said challengingly. Sharon inclined her head as if accepting the challenge.

They spent another hour talking to each other until Andy noticed the signs of alcohol getting to Sharon's system. He almost laughed out loud as her head bowed. He glances at the drinks they ordered; he didn't know someone ordered something stronger. He's going to give Gavin a piece of mind tomorrow.

"Hey, you still alive? " he chuckled as her head snap up. She smiled widely at hi, her hair falling in waves on her face. He reached out tucked her hair behind her ears which made her smile more.

"I am still alive, " she giggled as she reached for her glass, but Andy took it away from her and drank it.

"You really need to work on your alcohol tolerance, " he said truthfully but Sharon didn't seem to have heard him," I'm going to find Gavin and Andrea so that I can take you all home, " he stood up from his seat and faced Sharon, "don't go anywhere. "

Sharon giggled some more before saluting playfully at Andy, "yes, sir!" Andy shook his head at her before finding Gavin and Andrea in this crowded place.

He found them dancing with a bunch of strangers, Gavin seemed to notice him as he looked at his way. He signaled them to come, Gavin dragged Andrea and followed Andy.

"We're going home, " he announced when the two of them neared him.

"It's still 11:00 o'clock, " Gavin protested but shut his mouth when he saw Andy pointing at the table. Andy didn't seem to have notice it, but someone was sitting beside Sharon.

"Who was that guy with Sharon? " Andrea asked loudly making Gavin glare at her. Andy looked at the table and saw Sharon talking to someone. He could see Sharon getting fidgety in her seat and trying to scoot back from the man.

"Wait for me in the parking lot, " he ordered as he hurry towards the table. Sharon had told him earlier that she doesn't like it when some drunk strangers approached her.

As he neared the table, Sharon stood up quickly and rounded to the other side so that she can get out. She stumbled as she walked a bit away from the table. The man sneered at her but before he could get near her, Andy grabbed Sharon's waist pulled her to him.

"What's the problem here? " He asked staring directly at the man, baring his teeth. The man seemed to seize him up for a moment before he raised his hand up and walked away.

"Coward," he shouted as the man didn't even glance back.

"You okay? " he asked the woman he was still holding. She stood rigidly in his arms prompting him to let go of her. She nodded in answer before she let him lead her, Andy pay the remaining bills before they head out of the bar.

"That was a little scary, " Sharon stated as Andy put her coat back on. The man was scary and it's the first time someone had approached her like that.

"I shouldn't have left you, " Andy muttered as Sharon walked in front of him. He thought for a moment that she was not drunk anymore because of what happened inside but when he saw her stumbled, it made him sprint to her side.

It was a good thing that he had Provenza dropped him off at the bar or else his car would be left again. They drove at the space of twenty minutes with Andy scolding Gavin for ordering a strong drink when he knew Sharon couldn't take it. Both ladies fell asleep on the way home. Gavin carried Andrea since he was not that drunk, and Andy took care of Sharon.

This was the second time he had carried her to her home. She told him she has an Irish blood, but her alcohol tolerance said otherwise.

When they got to the condo, Gavin head to the guest room and Andy went to Sharon's bedroom. He laid her down gently and stood up but before he could walk away, someone grabbed his hand. He turned to look at Sharon and saw with her eyes wide. Brown eyes meet green eyes, they stared at each other's eyes. Andy felt the spark between them ignite again, he swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for saving me from that ugly bastard, " she said smiling lazily at him. Andy chuckled at her choice of word that was the first time he heard say something like that.

"It's nothing. Sleep, you have 7:30 class tomorrow. " Her eyes was starting to close but it snapped open again at what he just said.

"How do you know that? " Sharon asked trying to sit up, her head felt heavy.

"It's not that hard to figure out your schedule. Go to sleep, " he pushed her back down on the bed taking her shoes off. Her eyes were already close when she started speaking again.

"Andy, thank you for watching and supporting me at the debate even if you have to be at the basketball elimination earlier. And for enduring the whole debate even if you don't like watching them. " _How did she find out about that?_

Sharon drifted off after saying it which left Andy to stare at her. He stopped himself from tracing out her flawless face. Someday, he would do that but right now he needs to get home before his mother kill him.

He knew Sharon was a catholic girl. He knew she value her beliefs more than anything. As he stared at her angelic face, he prayed that she would at least give him a chance if the time comes. Until then, he would try his best to protect her and make her happy and gave all the attention she deserves.


	8. Suspicion

Andy placed his phone on the counter and went to get the juice from the fridge. It was seven o'clock in the morning and his younger brother could not keep the volume down of the television. He woke up irritated since Sunday was his only rest day, they could not let him sleep for more hours.

He was still living with his parents and younger brother since they did not let him work while studying. He was dying to live on his own, with the school thirty minutes away from their house, his parents decided not to let him live in a boarding house. He bowed to himself that he would move out of their house as soon as he graduate from college, he did not want to be a burden. Graduation was a couple of months away, but he was already looking for an apartment and a job so that he could pay the rent since his parents said that they would pay the down payment if he found the apartment that he wanted.

Pouring his glass with the juice, he resisted the temptation to shut the TV off, it was giving him a headache. A hand rubbed his back, he looked back and saw his mother, Audenzia holding back her laughter.

"You're going to break that glass, " his mother took the glass from his hand. He did not even realize that he was gripping it tightly.

"It's way too early to watch TV in that volume, Ma, " he complained as his mother put the juice back in the fridge.

"You used to do that and don't worry, in a couple of months you don't have to put up with it anymore, "she said soothingly, she could blame his husband for Andy's short temper.

"I can almost imagine the peace every morning, " he replied not seeing the sad look in his mother's eyes.

Audenzia was standing near his phone when she felt it vibrate. With Andy rummaging inside the fridge, looking for something to eat. She glanced at his phone and someone named Sharon had texted him. She smirked as she read the reply, she might as well tease him about it.

"A woman named Sharon texted you and she said, 'good morning' and 'are you able to meet her today for a brunch', that's fancy- "

"Mom! " Andy interrupted which made Audenzia burst out laughing at his mortified look.

Andy rushed to get his phone, glaring at his mother. He read the message and it was the opposite of what she just said. It was only a 'good morning' reply. He grew more irritated because he really believed her for a moment.

"So, who's Sharon? " She asked when she stopped laughing. It was not new to her, Andy with women. Her son was good looking, charming and all despite his temper, he all got that from his father.

"A friend, " he replied as he typed a reply.

"A _girl_ friend, " she teased.

Andy rolled his eyes at what his mother was implying, "yes, a friend, " he said firmly.

His mother furrowed her brows and replied, "why? Don't tell me you don't have the guts to ask her out, " she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"It's not about having the guts. She doesn't like me, maybe as a friend but that's it. She made it clear that she's only interested in friendship and I'm good with that, " Andy explained which made his mother frown.

"But you like her?"

"Yes, but even if I like her and pursue her, it's still impossible to happen. Her family has reputation. Her mother is a CEO of their own company and Judge O'Dwyer is her father, " he told his mother. Deep inside he's wondering why their conversation turned to this, with all the women he dated, his mother never asked this much.

"And therein lies the problem, but what if she likes you too? " Andy huffed at his mother. It's never going to happen considering how they met, he knew those kinds of things was a turn-off to women.

"I don't want to think of what ifs, it's already hard to admit I like her more than friends, thinking of what ifs will only make it harder, "Andy felt his phone vibrate but he ignored it. He'll reply to whoever it is after his talk with his mother.

"Why not stay away from her then?" Listening to Millennials gave her headache. They create a way to make a problem harder to solve. A lot of sacrifices to make even its against their will to make those. She couldn't understand them no matter how much she tried.

"It's difficult, " he said simply. Audenzia waited for him to continue but he didn't.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds before responding, "Andy just try who knows what will happen, " she smiled and rubbed his back.

"Try to stay away from her? No way! " he argued frowning at his mother.

"What I mean is, try admitting that you like her before it's too late," she chuckled. Audenzia could see the signs that his feelings went deeper than like but she's not going to point that out.

"As I said it's difficult, " he replied. Couldn't his mother get his point.

"Fine, suit yourself,"Audenzia gave up. It's hard to convinced someone who doesn't want to be convinced. She's surrounded with hard-headed idiots in her life, "anyways, I need you to go to the groceries and buy all this, " she handed a piece of paper which Andy rolled his eyes to, "take your brother. " He was about to argue but the look on his mother's said not to.

He grumbled under his breath before calling out his brother, Ronan. He was only eleven years old; he didn't know how their parents did it but yes, they have eleven years age gap.

"Where are we going? " Another irritating about him, he asked too much.

"Where do you think? " He retorted back earning a glare from his mother.

"Be nice, " she pointed her index finger at him in warning. He rolled his eyes and ushered Ronan out.

It was an eventful journey to the groceries with his brother asking questions annoying him further. If he didn't wake up early, he wouldn't be this irritated. His conversation with his mother took his mind away from annoyance but after that it returned. It did not take them long to buy everything listed on the paper. And for once, Ronan helped him find them.

Andy placed the groceries on the table before heading back to his room. He did his homeworks first and lay down on his bed afterwards. While staring at the ceiling, Andy remembered that he hadn't opened the message from earlier.

_If you could lock up one person in a mental institution, who would it be?_

Andy laughed after reading the reply. How random could she be? She always did that, he asked earlier if she already ate breakfast but this what he got. He sat up and typed his reply.

_Definitely you._

"Andy, " his mother called from the other side of the door, "Louie is waiting for you downstairs. " Andy grumbled under his breath, he got out from his bed. What a way to ruin his mood again. His phone beeped and instantly opened the reply.

_Why? :'(_

He walked down and saw Provenza having a staring contest with his brother. They never get along but it's because Provenza always annoy him.

_Because you're crazy?_

He sent the message with a smile on his face before he walked near them.

"All this smiling is creeping me out, " Provenza shuddered in disgust which had Ronan laughing.

"Haha! Wouldn't you know, all this visiting me in the house is creeping the hell out of me too, " he retorted back.

Provenza rolled his eyes and turned towards Ronan, he opened his wallet and took one dollar, "say Ronan, did Andy bring a woman named Sharon here? "

Andy was startled when he heard the name. He never told Provenza about Sharon; it never came up in their conversation.

Ronan took the money and answered, "Why would he? Andy is a gay, " Provenza's lip twitched. Andy glared at his brother, all this time, he thought of him as a gay.

"No matter how much I like your answer but that's not what I asked Ronan, "Provenza said calmly leaning down slightly at Ronan. Ronan stretched his palm upward before grinning at him. He was asking for another pay.

"God, you're just like your brother, " he said dejectedly. He was not going to waste more money on it.

"What are you doing here? " Andy crossed his arms after Provenza's little interaction with his brother.

Provenza walked away from his brother before gesturing for him to follow, "remember that woman from Mike's party? " he asked in low voice.

"Tosh?" he remembered her clearly.

"Yes, well she's in my car waiting for you, " Provenza was with Mike earlier and they bumped into her while they were in line at the Starbucks. They talked and later, he found himself driving to Andy with her.

"WHAT?! " He said loudly, looking outside as if he could see through the wall. He saw Ronan staring curiously at them. "Why did you bring her here? What does she want? "

"She said she wanted to see you, " Provenza shrugged.

"And you brought her here, " he pinched the bridge of his nose. It's not that he hates Tosh but he's uncomfortable with her. The uneasiness when he was talking to her that night did not leave him. "Tell her I'm not home, " he said a little more loudly which brought his mother out of the kitchen.

"Everything okay here boys? " she asked, her eyes boring into them.

Provenza was about to answer but Andy beat him to it.

"Everything is fine, Mom. Louie just stop to inform me about the changes in our project, " he pushed him towards the door. Provenza glared at him but there was also confusion there. He shut the door in front of his face.

He turned around and he found his mother looking at him with her arms closed. He just shrugged at her and walked back to his room.

_You're more insane than I am._

The message made him grin, he stopped himself from replying about how insane he was to her. He walked towards his windows and peek outside if they already, but they were still there.

Tosh, he could not pinpoint why he loathed her presence. Although she was a friend of Sharon, they didn't talk about her that much even nice things about her. When they went out, it was always the three of them. Sharon had once told him that Tosh has a strict parent, but she was almost not present. And if they were friends that long then why her parents don't allow her to be with them. It was weird.

Provenza, on the other hand, grumbled angrily at the close door. He did not know what just happen, if he could recall correctly, the idiot even took Tosh home. He walked back to his car; he could see Tosh waiting expectantly at him.

"Where's Andy? " she asked as he sat behind the wheel.

"It turns out, Andy is not home, " he lied. He watched as her smile fell, his brows furrowed when a glint on her eyes appear and it made him clear his throat and start driving. Whatever reason Andy for not meeting Tosh, he knew that it was for the best.


	9. Friendship

Sharon fell asleep last night while exchanging texts with Andy which later turned to a call. They talked about the changes that's going to happen in the university since it was getting so old that the school needs to renovate it. The first one that's going to be destroyed was the older gym which saddened Andy. It's where he first learned Basketball and pursued it.

They also talked about students' summit which was going to be held next week. Andy had asked her if she would go which she said yes to. If it means spending more time with him then she would go at least it would be fun.

They were spending more time with each other lately and her block mates were starting to ask her about her relationship with Andy which she just ignored. She knew them, they don't really care about it, their intentions were to spread it since she and Andy was a bit popular in the university.

Ever since she met Andy, she laughed more than before. Last week, Andy sat with them studying and bantering with Gavin.

And now, she's laying on her bed with her heart pounding like crazy. The thought of Andy warmed her heart and all over her body, he just makes her happy.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she left her bed and started to get ready for the day. Her parents had invited them earlier for a dinner party without giving them option to decline.

A few hours later they were sitting in a café near her condo. Sharon sighed for a thousand time since they got here. They have been waiting for Tosh for almost an hour and it starting to annoy her. She could understand if it was Andrea who was late but it's Tosh, she's never late. Gavin was tapping away on his phone and Andrea was on her phone talking to someone, it left her staring at nothing.

She was exchanging text with Andy earlier but when he didn't reply at her last message, she just let him be. She knew Sunday was his only rest day and she was not going to disturbed him if he fell asleep through the course of their conversation.

"Can you call Tosh? It's already one o'clock, we're going to be late," Sharon said with clear irritation in her voice.

"Why don't you call her? " Gavin quipped raising his one eyebrow at her.

"Gavin, " she warned, her voice low. Gavin shook his head and roll his eyes.

"If only you confronted Tosh about all your feelings before it wouldn't be so hard to talk to her now, " Gavin stated while dialing Tosh number.

"You know why I didn't do that besides I'm not having a hard time talking to her, " she shrugged. It was not hard to talk to Tosh if Gavin and Andrea were around but when they were not present, it was hard.

When Tosh answered her phone, Gavin started scolding her for being late and trying to make her hurry. Sharon waited for the conversation to end. He sighed loudly and she knew that sigh.

"She's not coming, is she? " Gavin shook his head in answer. Sharon resisted the urge to curse but she was not surprised. She had always done it to them, they always understood her reasoning, but it had to stop. Her patience was running out.

"One of us really need to talk to her soon. I can't bear it anymore, " Gavin voiced out as Andrea finally came inside and sat in front of Sharon.

"What happened? " Andrea asked looking at the obviously annoyed Sharon.

"Surprise, surprise, Tosh is not coming, " he faked the cheer then took a deep breath.

"Sharon, you're good at talking calmly-" Andrea started but Sharon objected quickly.

"I am not talking to her. I've tried talking to her about that issue, but you know what happened," she told them.

"Sharon, don't hate me for saying this but you told us many times how you hate toxic friendship, what you don't realize is that you are already in one. Andrea and I are being squeezed in the middle by you and Tosh. I don't know what the two of you are playing, all I know is, if you don't want to be friends with Tosh anymore then that's okay, we'll understand you. It's better than having this conversation behind her back, " Gavin look squarely at Sharon, she did not falter at his statement, but he knew she already processed what he had said.

"It's hard, Tosh is my friend since Junior High, I can't throw that away," she shook her head. Maybe their friendship was toxic, but the things was, she loved Tosh like a sister and even if there's a wall of uncertainty between them, she was not ready to throw that friendship away.

"You can, you just chose not to. Your parents hated Tosh ever since they met her. Tosh constantly compete with you, she always wanted to be on top, we noticed all that. If Tosh see you as a bestfriend, she wouldn't compete with you, "Andrea said calmly. Since they were already in that topic, why not fully dwell on it.

"Just so we're clear honey, we're not telling you to break your friendship with Tosh. We are just stating facts and evidences that support our argument, " Sharon snickered at his last statement, leave it to Gavin to quote one of the things they learned in taking political science. Gavin glared at her and continued, " we only became friends with Tosh because you are friends with her. We saw the way she always treated you and that's not friendship anymore," he finished.

"I understand what you're both saying but I think I need more time to really process everything. "Gavin and Andrea nodded in agreement. She gets what they were saying, and she had been thinking about that for a long time now.

"So, you're spending more time with Andy lately, are there any progress there, " Gavin said slowly testing the waters.

Sharon admired Gavin for his ability to change topic quickly and the way he always brings Andy up in their conversations.

"If there are any progress, you'd know by now, " she answered giving him a pointed look.

"I'm getting tired of you playing around, you could just do the first move since you already did that to him before, " he said cheekily. Sharon felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered the night, she met Andy again.

"We've already put that down behind us, stop reminding me," she pursed her lips and pretended to be distracted by her phone, avoiding any eye contact with him.

Gavin squinted his eyes at her and said, " you can't fool me, no one would ever forget that night even I can't forget about it because you planting your lips to him was an image that will never be erased from my mind and of course, we can't forget the fact that he had to carry you home." he chuckled loudly.

The images appeared in her mind again, she tried to forget about it but with Gavin constantly reminding her, it just made the matter worse.

They stayed at the café for another fifteen minutes before they drove to her parents' house. There's going to be a dinner party, her parents invited them since her mother said that the sons of the other CEO's were attending the party. As if she's interested with them, she would never like an arrogant boy, they always flaunting their money.

Most of them had approached her before but she just gave them cold shoulder. And there were the other daughters, buying everything because they can afford it, but they couldn't even donate to good causes. The salty ones were her favorite, throwing hate and insult around as if they really matter. Sometimes they would write false news about you in the newspaper but stay hidden behind a pen name.

Some of these people could not even face their enemy on their own, if you get in trouble in one of them expect an army coming at you. That was only a part of the dirty world they were living in.

Hours later, they find themselves smoking cigarettes on the balcony. They're not going back to that party; some men were trying look down at her dress and it made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was a bad idea that they attended this dinner party.

"If your parents caught you smoking, you're dead, " Gavin said puffing out the smoke.

"As if I care, I'm an adult. My life, my decision, " she replied flipping her hair back.

It was already getting late; they need to leave soon but her parents would insist that they sleep here. If only their school was near, then they could stay.

"How did you manage to grow up surrounded by these kinds of people? " Andrea gestured at the party inside.

"I always stay beside my father and no one would dare to come at me, " she grinned as she remembers those days.

"I'll wait for the day when you introduce Andy, " Gavin replied earning a look from Sharon.

"I'll wait for that day too, " she muttered looking down at the garden not noticing the exchange between Gavin and Andrea.

"At first, I thought you're crazy for liking Andy. I'm sure you heard about his reputation, dating different girls every week but when he joined us last week, I get. He's nice, he can reply to sarcasm with sarcasm to and he's a funny guy and let's not forget his snarky attitude which I know you like so much, " Gavin remarked giving Sharon a nudged on her shoulder.

"Sometimes it scared me that you know me so well, " she mumbled turning to hug him and Andrea.

"You don't need to hug me, " Gavin said playfully keeping his hands up as if she's disgusted with Sharon. When she let go, he shuddered in horror, " Dear God! Why do you have to that!" Sharon burst out laughing at his mortified look.

"It's just a hug, " she said innocently.

"I can clearly remember that day you confess your love for me and to you girls it was never just a hug, " he brushed off his clothes as if there was dirt on it. The two dissolved into laughter, Gavin was a handsome man if only he wasn't a gay.

They stayed out five minutes more before they returned to the party, mingling with some of the people they knew.

It was already one o'clock in the morning when they went home. Sharon removed all her make-up and changed to comfy clothes. She did not know how she would wake up six hours later.


	10. Sunflower Street Part One

The band was all set up for their performance. The lights were being prepared as the sun started to go down. The students started to crowd the place as their classes ended. Andy was standing under the mango tree, waiting for Sharon. She went to change her clothes and she's taking way too long.

The girls in the campus who knew him was starting to swarm around him. They asked him for a picture with him which he didn't deny them. He hated the popularity when he joined the varsity, they could not just leave him alone.

He couldn't understand why Sharon had to change her clothes, it's not that she had been running all around the campus. As Andy smile towards a camera, he caught a glimpse of Sharon in his peripheral vision. He stared at her as the wind blew her hair and her off-shoulder flowy dress. He felt like time stopped and his breath caught. She looked breath-taking, ethereal even.

And excused himself and walked towards Sharon, a smile graced her lips as she caught sight of him walking to her. He stopped in front of her with an answering smile, she was looking up at him. At that moment, he couldn't care less anymore what other people will say about them.

"You left your fans, how rude of you, " she teased looking behind him. She could see them frowning at his back.

"It's okay, they'll forgive this handsome man they keep chasing, " he replied cheekily. Andy was tempted to touch her hair as it kept flowing behind her.

"You are so full of yourself, " she poked his chest with her index finger as if scolding him.

"That's why you like me, " he said playfully.

"Who said that I like you? " she raised her eyebrows and squinting her eyes to him.

"You wouldn't be here if you don't like me," Sharon looked taken-a-back at his statement. Andy closed his eyes in realization of what he just said before saying, "I'm just joking. " Andy sighed in relief as she didn't dwell much on his statement. That was close. "Let's go! " he walked ahead of her.

Sharon cling to Andy as they tried to force their way to the front. With Andy ahead of her, it was easier to maneuver in the throng of students who were also fighting there to get to the front. When they reached the front row, he exchanged places with her in order to avoid some men who will try to take advantage of being in a crowded place.

"Where's Gavin and Andrea? I thought they are coming with you, " he asked loudly as a song played to fill in the few minutes left before the concert starts.

"I thought that too, but they are here somewhere," Sharon replied turning to look at him since it was hard to talk to him with her back towards him.

"Why aren't you with them then? "

"They have plans after and I'm not in the mood for those, " she answered. Andy was about to ask her what their plans were, but the first band entered the stage.

When the bands started to play their music, everyone was bopping along with the beat. Some of them were even dancing to the music, Sharon was enjoying the music that she couldn't even stop her body from dancing. They played mostly bops but when the last band performed, it was mostly love songs.

Sharon looked to her side and saw some of the couples were swaying along with it. How she wished she could do that with the man who was standing behind her.

Andy also noticed the dancing around that was happening around them, he stared at the back of Sharon contemplating whether he would ask her to dance. His hands were itching to grab her hand all night long.

Mustering his courage, Andy leaned down on Sharon's ear and whispered, "dance with me," his hand was extended for Sharon to grab.

She looked slowly at him; her mouth dried as she looked at the hand. Friends could dance with each other, couldn't they?

She placed her hand on top of his before grinning up at him. Andy smiled in return before he placed his hand on her waist and started dancing with her.

"Who would've thought that you could dance," Sharon said even if her fast heartbeat was starting to consume. Andy held her close to him, savouring each second.

"I was in the cotillion dance on our prom night when I was in high school," he answered, looking down at her beautiful green eyes that were staring back at him.

"Who did you bring as a date?" she asked curiously.

Before Andy could answer, someone bumped on Sharon's back pushing her more closely at him. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his hand gripped her tightly. Her breathing became uneven as his eyes turned darker. His eyes strayed towards her inviting lips; Andy closed his eyes before stepping a bit away from her.

Sharon had to look away from Andy, she mentally scolded herself for feeling that way. Sharon was so lost in scolding herself that she didn't even realize that the concert was done until he pulled her hand as he started walking towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" she stumbled a bit as he walked faster. She held tightly on his hand making him stop.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was dragging you," Andy scratch the back of his hand before continuing, "since we've been here for almost four hours, I thought we could eat somewhere," he said. He watched as she bends down, holding tightly on his hand, she pulled something off her shoes.

"These heels are killing me," she pulled off the removable heels before putting it inside her bag.

"I didn't know there were heels like that," he said airily. Sharon became much shorter when the hells were removed. Andy grinned evilly at her before saying, "come on little lady, I'm starving," he joked.

"Don't call me that," she pursed her lips, glaring at him.

"What do you want to eat?" he inquired as they walked outside the gate. They didn't even realize they were still holding each other's hand.

"Do you have any suggestions? I don't want anything heavy," she said as they walked to his car. Her car was in the repair because someone in the campus broke her window.

"I have a place in mind but it's far from the fancy restaurants you usually go to," he opened the door for her.

"I don't need anything fancy. Is it good there?" he nodded in answer, "then take me there," she said with a little bossy tone in her voice. Andy raised his eyebrows as he heard it.

Andy was parking his car five minutes later in a place she could not recognize. It was not even far from the uni but she's not familiar with that place.

" Where are we?" she asked as she stepped out of the car.

"You haven't been here before?" she shook her head as she walked beside him, "we're in the famous Sunflower Street. I can't believe you haven't been here before when most of the students in the campus spent their money here," he shook his head in disbelief.

"I've heard about this place, but it never piques my curiosity since I know no one will accompany me here and before, it's just the school and the condo," she explained.

They walked a bit further before they turn to a corner. There were blinding lights in the place, food stalls were aligned and even if it's already eight in the evening, there were still customers.

"I feel like I'm introducing a new world to you," Andy muttered as she stood there gob smacked.

"You are," she mumbled as they wandered from stall to stall until they stop at a stall who makes some kind of a pancake.

"In case you don't know, all of these are called street food," he gestured at the aligned stalls, but Sharon was not paying attention to him. She was watching the woman who was making the creamy crepes. Her pupils become dilated as she continued to watch the process of it. He smiled in amusement as she was almost drooling.

"Do you want one?" Andy asked breaking her from her trance. She did not answer verbally but her eyes were pleading him.

While Andy was saying their order, Sharon opened her purse and pulled out the amount they were going to pay. She could not let Andy pay again or more like she wouldn't allow him to pay again.

Andy handed her the strawberry cream crepe, it almost resembled a bouquet of flowers, there was a little spoon along with it. When he was about to pay it, he saw Sharon's outstretched hand holding money. She was glaring at him, daring him to not take it. Sighing, Andy took it but he only paid half of it using her money and paid the rest.

"Andy," she drawled as she saw what he did.

"You can use it to buy more food," he argued as he led her towards different stalls.

They bought some more before heading to the food court where they can sit and eat their food.

"Funny thing happened last Sunday," he started as he remembered the day Tosh went to their house.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Sharon took a spoonful of toppings of her crepes and eat it as she waited for him to tell her.

"Tosh came to our house," Sharon coughed loudly, almost choking on her food when she heard him. Andy furrowed his brows in concern at Sharon, "eat slowly," he said smoothly.

"What did she want with you?" she wiped her lips with the tissue, her attention turned solely to him.

"I don't know. Provenza told me that she wanted to see me, but I told him to lie that I'm not home," he shrugged.

Sharon's mind went back to what happened last Sunday then she remembered that day. Tosh had told them that she could not go with them to the party.

"What time was that? " she inquired before continuing eating the crepe.

"Around 9 or 10 in the morning," he answered, he was suddenly curious why she was asking the time.

"That explains everything," Sharon mumbled to herself that he didn't even heard it.

"What was that?" he leaned closer to her.

"Nothing," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. Andy knew he wouldn't get it out of her, so he just left it alone. He knew she would tell him when she's ready. It's all about waiting.

"You girls just can't resist me and my looks," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Sharon rolled her eyes at him.

"Your ego needs deflating soon," she quipped at him.

"Why couldn't you just agree for once," he sighed dramatically but Sharon was not having any of it. She huffed at her before turning her attention fully to the food, "you're such a meanie," he pointed at her.

"When we're -" he stopped himself as she has more food than him, "when you're done eating, we could walk to the park near here," he suggested. Somehow, it made him happy to see her eating this much. _Nothing heavy my ass,_ he thought remembering what she said before they went here.

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Sunflower Street Part Two

They spent another hour of eating and talking with each other before they got up from their seats and started the walk to the park.

A soft breeze hit them making Sharon shiver from the cold, only then she remembered that she was wearing off-shoulder. She clasped her hands in an attempt to stop being cold. Andy noticed her clasped hands; he removed his denim jacket and covered her shoulders.

"You have a habit of not bringing jacket," he stated as her stunned eyes bored through his.

"Thank you," she muttered bashfully before looking at him through her lashes.

She removed the jacket on her shoulder before putting it on like it was hers, she rolled the sleeve until it was passed her hand. The smell of his cologne invaded her nose, if Andy weren't looking at her, she would really burrow her nose to the color and just get lost to his wonderful scent.

Andy's heart warmed further as he saw the way his jacket suits her more than him. The smile he received from her was everything he could ask for. The only thought that runs through his mind was not to waste this night having second thoughts. It was now or never.

"You know, I understand why they call this Sunflower Street except from the obvious painting of the flower, the ambiance of this place radiating with joy and that's exactly what a sunflower does," she said as they continued their walk.

The place was lit every corner, the warm yellow that resembles the ray of the sun made the place more romantic. No one would dare to commit a crime in this bright and cheery place.

Walking with Andy in this wonderful place made her hope that she never loses him, and she hopes this night will never end even if they are not a couple. This whole place screams his name, Andy was the type of person who never judge easily and his humor that made her laugh every day, he brings joy to her that it would be terrifying if she loses it.

"Yes, it does bring some sort of joy to people but wait till you see the park," he said excitedly. He grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him.

"Andy!" she giggled as she ran to match his pace. He stopped abruptly at the entrance of the park.

Sharon's jaw dropped as she was met by the sight of the park. It was filled with sunflower but the fountain in the center is what caught her attention more. Everything was golden.

"Wow!" she let out, amazed that a place like this existed.

"I know," he tugged at her hand before they walked inside the park. She could see various couples walking around, some were with their families or friends.

"Don't they have an entrance fee or something here?" she asked as they walked towards the fountain.

"No," he answered. He could not resist looking at her as her face was lit up.

"I can't believe that I've lived here for two years without knowing this," she said touching the petals of the sunflower beside her.

Unknown to Sharon, Andy's heart was beating fast. His hand started to sweat as he prepared to pop to question, it was not like he's going to ask her to marry him but asking a friend out was nerve-wracking.

"Sharon," her head whipped to look at him when she heard the serious tone in his voice.

"What is it? Are you okay?" her face crumpled in concern.

"I'm fine," his voice cracked as he said it making Sharon looked more worried. He cleared his throat, "I know we've only known each other for three months and it's not enough to get to know someone considering we spent most of it not talking," Sharon eyebrows furrowed at his statement. _Where is he getting at?_

Andy stared at her eyes and continued, " it's okay if you say no, I'll respect your decision. For the three months that I have known you, " he knew he was rambling when he saw her confused face, "I already like you," her eyes widen at his confession.

Gavin and Andrea were not lying, he liked her. Her mouth dry as she recalled the way he looked at her many times with pure adoration, the way he took care of her.

"I want to court you." His words rang in her ears but she could still hear him talking, "I know you said that you're only interested in friendship and nothing I respect that but I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore and I don't want you to hear it from anyone else," her eyes turned soft and she smiled at him sweetly. Typical Andy, he rambles when he's nervous. Sharon placed her index fingers on his lips to stop him from talking further.

" I like you too not just as a friend but something more, " she admitted, smiling widely at him.

Andy let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and returned her smile. She liked him too and he was so happy at that.

"But there are a lot of things to talk about first," she said breaking the sweet moment. Andy sighed, what could he expect from Sharon?

"I know," he replied as Sharon walked towards an empty bench and waited for him before sitting down.

"You do know that I'm conservative," she started but she saw his raised eyebrows, "maybe half. It will be extremely hard for you even if we excluded the conservative part, Andy we're not from the same social class and my parent-"

"I know all that, I've thought about that before confessing to you. In the end Sharon, it will be all your choice and I'll be happy at whatever decision you make. If you're not ready then I'm good with that, I can wait until you are. It will be at your own pace" At his statement, her eyes almost become teary, but she held it back. He knew just what to say to her.

"Well, if you put it like that, then yes, you can court me," she reached up to kiss his cheeks before blushing furiously at what she had done.

He smiled softly at her; she could really be bashful. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was already eleven without them realizing it.

"So, is it really okay to you if people see you with me?" he asked slowly, scratching the back of his neck.

"And why on earth is it not okay to me, let them think whatever they want. I don't care about them," she rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the thought. She didn't care if they see her with him, it's her life.

"But can we just keep it to ourselves for now?" she paused when his brow furrowed in confusion then she chuckled which surprised him, "I want my friends to get to the conclusion on their own," she giggled.

Andy shook his head, "you can be really mean to your own friends sometimes," he stated and pressed a kiss on her head when she leaned to him still giggling. He smiled as she continued to giggle, it was a sound that he could get addicted to.

Then he remembered the time, it made him sad, but they really need to go home if they want to go to their classes on time.

"I should drive you home, " he said standing up.

"It's still early," she tried not to whine. She didn't want to go home yet.

"It's already eleven and you have 7:30 class tomorrow," he offered his hand to help her stand up. She sighed loudly, giving up as she remembered that they have classes tomorrow.

"What do you say to dinner on Saturday?" he asked as they made their way back to the parking area.

"That would be wonderful, but I don't want anything fancy," she replied squeezing the hand that was still holding hers.

"You just agreed to first date with me," he chuckled. Although, he knew that they would eventually go on a date, but he didn't think she would agree with this soon.

"I did, didn't I. There's no reason to say no," she grinned at him.

"There is a lot of reason, but I think you're just too nice to refuse me," he teased but deep inside he meant.

"Andy, I said yes not because of pity but because I also want it to," she smiled reassuringly at him, "and to think that I spent three months thinking you don't like me," she chuckled to herself as she remembered those talk she had with her friends.

"You're not the only one," he admitted which earned him a grin from Sharon.

Andy was relieved that his confession did not result in awkwardness which happens a lot nowadays. He was glad that it didn't stop the light conversation between them, the little teasing and bantering.

"Text me when you're in your condo," he said slowly and watching how she would react to it. He didn't want her to think that she has an obligation in some way to inform him.

"I will, thank you for tonight," she smiled at him before walking towards the building. She gave a little wave at him before she disappeared towards the elevator.

Andy waited for her text before leaving, with Sharon insisting that he shouldn't accompany her up to her condo made him think that he was already putting a chain on her neck which was not his intention. The ringing of his phone broke him from his thoughts. He saw that it was Sharon, he pressed the answer button.

"I forgot to give your jacket back," she said as she locked the door of her condo. She didn't even notice that she was still wearing it. She buried her nose to the collar and smelled it.

It never came to her thoughts that she would do this like in the movies. There was a faint trace of his cologne and most of it was just Andy, somehow, it was calming.

"You can give it back to me tomorrow," he said but it was far from the truth. He didn't want it back. Seeing her wearing it was all he wanted but he knew that it was still too early to do that.

"I guess I'll just see you in the campus," she muttered.

"Yes, you will. Goodnight," he bid as he started to drive away.

"Goodnight, drive safe," she replied as she stood on her balcony. She could still see his car from below, but it drove away the moment he bid her goodnight.

Maybe she could stop over analyzing everything and just let everything happen. She just hopes her parents won't find out before she even introduced him to them. It would be a big mess if someone saw the daughter of two known people dating someone.

Sharon knew it's going to be hard for Andy, he would receive a lot of judgements and she can only hope that it wouldn't scare him away.


	12. Fresh Page

Andy hadn't seen Sharon yesterday and it was already killing him, but they were exchanging texts and it's still not enough. She was stuck in lectures about their course all day long and he was busy preparing for intramurals.

Now, he was looking around for any signs of Sharon as he wanders around the campus with Provenza wasting the time left he has before he went back to the gym. He just wanted to see her. He sent her a text asking where she was, but she has not replied yet.

"Look your girlfriend's coming," Provenza said, nudging Andy to his side. He rolled his eyes when Andy's head snapped to the direction he was pointing.

He smiled when he saw her approaching, "she's not my girlfriend," he muttered under his breath.

"Yet your smile says otherwise," Provenza was not a fool. He could see that Andy was already whipped with that rich girl and he did not like it.

Andy was still smiling when Sharon looked in their directions. Her eyes widen for a second before her lips twitch. She switched sides with Gavin when they stopped to talked to them. She had not formally met his friends yet and she's sure the one beside him was one of them.

"Hello Andy," Gavin greeted with his usual smirk and raised his eyebrows at the man beside him, "and to your friend," he dragged out before looking back at him. Andy's friend just rolled his eyes at Gavin, obviously, not pleased to see him or them.

"This is Louie Provenza," he introduced. He turned his gaze towards Sharon and smiled with appreciation. She always looked gorgeous. She still was not looking at him.

Sharon plastered a smile on her face before extending her hand towards Provenza, "nice to meet you. I'm Sharon and these are my friends Gavin and Andrea." Provenza stared at her hands not wanting to shake it but when Andy elbowed him, he gave her a small smile and shake it.

"Yes, nice to meet you too," he grumbled, annoyed that he could not do anything about it.

Finally, Sharon looked at Andy and instantly blushed at the way he was looking at her. She did not know if she'll ever get used to it. They stared with each other before she looked down avoiding his gaze.

Andy grinned at her display; she looks adorable. She was still on the mission of having her friends find out on their own.

Little did they know, Gavin caught the exchange and just ignored it, he could be imagining things. Provenza was obviously irritated at their display.

"We better go," he said but his gaze was still on Sharon. A blush was still adorning her cheeks and she was fighting back her smile, "see you around." He pushed Provenza to start walking before giving a little wave.

Yes, he could go on with his day. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text:

_You really take my breath away_

"You have to break it up before it's too late," Provenza warned when he saw him texting her again.

"And who are you to tell me that," he replied irritated at his consistent hatred towards Sharon, "whatever she did to you that you hate her that much," he said rhetorically. He was not expecting an answer to that since they have only just met each other.

"She didn't do anything to me and I'm telling, she's nothing but trouble. Don't come running back at me when she dumps your sorry ass," he quipped back.

"Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with you," Andy whispered to himself.

When they noticed the time, they part ways. Andy headed back to the gym and Provenza returning to their class.

Sharon slowed her pace and felt her cheeks. What is happening with her? Her heart was starting to melt, and she couldn't forget the Andy had stared at her. His eyes hadn't even strayed away from her face but the adoration, appreciation or whatever it was she had seen made her a little bit conscious of herself.

She shouldn't not be acting like a high school girl who just had her first suitor but with Andy she felt like she was free to do so, and he wouldn't object.

"I feel like something is going and I don't have any idea about it," Gavin's voice broke her thoughts. She sped up her pace to match them. Sharon closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"What is it?"

"I just said I don't have any idea," he said impatiently before facing her, "are you even listening to me?" his eyes squinted when she avoided her eyes. Yes, something is really going on.

"Yes, sorry," she replied before they went silent.

"Why are you blushing?" Andrea stared at her noticing the way she still has the blush that she knew Andy put there.

"It's the blush on," Sharon dismissed with a wave of her hand but it didn't stop Andrea.

"Sharon, you don't put blush when you go to school. You till had a crush on Andy, I thought it'll wore off eventually," she stated a matter of fact.

Gavin looked at Sharon with a gleam in his eyes. When she noticed it, she couldn't help but swallow hard.

"You didn't tell us what happened last Wednesday," he raised her eyebrows. The Student Summit concert was a blast and they only caught a glimpse of Sharon and Andy that night.

"We watched the concert," she answered plainly. What happened that night will be forever embedded in her mind but she's not going to tell them.

"That's it?" Andrea asked with a bored tone.

"Yes. "

"Gods, that's so boring," Gavin said and continued, "don't worry, we'll find you a new one." He patted her back as if comforting her.

She rolled her eyes at the gesture, as if she's interested to the men they had introduced to her before. She felt her phone vibrated and since they were not talking anymore, she pulled it out and read the message.

She felt another blush formed on her cheeks. He always tells her how beautiful she looks either in person or through text. She unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear before typing a reply.

_Are you sure you're not blind?_

It didn't even take a minute before she received a reply.

_I am sure. If only you can see what I can see, then you'll have the same thought_

Her pace slowed as she replied to him.

_I see myself every day and I don't have the same thought as you. Anyway, tell Provenza it was nice to meet him_

"Who are you talking to?" Gavin asked as they try to take a peak on her phone.

"It's none of your business," she shooed the two away before she read Andy's reply.

_I'll just sent him a screenshot of your text since we already part ways. I should be really going, our training will start now_

She smiled and continued their walk to their classroom but not before sending him a last message.

_Do well and take care_

She stuffed her phone back on her bag and faced the curious faces of Gavin and Andrea. She just shrugged at them before smiling.

Sharon bid them goodbye as their last class ended. She made an excuse not to go with Gavin and Andrea, she had to tell Andy the sad news first before she can begin her homework.

She walked past the freshmen who were looking at the bulletin board as if there's something new. She just hopes Andy was still in the gym.

When she was at the entrance, she could hear the squeaking of the shoes. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that they were still there. There were only a few students who were watching them, probably, freshmen who were getting their FLEX filled out.

Andy was guarding the ball when the coach whistled for them to stop. His sweat dripping to the floor, he walked towards his towel and wiped his face. He drank some water before sitting down.

"What's O'Dwyer doing here?" One of his teammates asked.

It took Andy a minute to register the name before he quickly stood up. He looked around the gym and saw her sitting on the far side of the bleachers. He made a quick stop to the dressing room and get his things then approached Sharon.

She smiled when she saw him approached her, still sweaty and panting from the exertion.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked as he sat down beside her, his bags hitting the floor.

"I come bearing a sad news," she started. She didn't want to do it, but she had to. She was tempted to take the towel from him and used it to wipe his non-stop sweat.

"What is it?" he wiped his arms with the towel. He didn't even care anymore what he looked like in front of her, not like before.

"Our professor in one of our majors gave us a freaking homework that needs to be passed tomorrow night. We might need to cancel our date," she said with a clear disappointment in her voice, her hands rubbing with each other in nervousness. She didn't know how he would react to the news since they already planned it and it's going to be their first one.

Andy's lips quirked up as he recognized the nervous sign. He took her hands and pried them from each other before replying, "It's okay. We can just reschedule, your studies will always go first," he said reassuringly. Sharon couldn't like him more at this moment.

"You sure?"

"That's the second time you ask me that question today," he chuckled. Sharon felt her worry fade away and let herself relax.

"We could eat at my condo if you want to. We could order takeout but I'm not going to be a great company since I'll be rushing my homework," she was rewarded with a smile.

"I'd like that," he dropped a kiss on her hand, surprising Sharon before he stood up and gathered his bags.

"Can you wait for 10 minutes? I'll just take a quick shower," he said. Her eyes filled with worry after his statement.

"Wouldn't it be bad for your health if you take shower after the extreme activity?" her teeth caught her lower lips as she looked up at him. Andy had to remind himself that it was not even a week that they acknowledged their likes for each other in order not to get the urge to kiss her.

" It's not bad, " he gave her a comforting smile and he dropped a kiss on her before he even had the time to process it. He spine stiffened when he stood back but it grew slacked when he saw her smile, telling him that it was fine.

"Fine. I'll wait for you," she squeezed the hand that was still holding hers and let him go.

She watched as she walked away, everything was new to her. Even if they have known each other for three months, they were still fresh page and they would fill in the blanks as they go.

It did not even take him ten minutes to shower. When he walked back to her, it was like a different Andy from before. It was not even obvious that he was an athlete except for his built of course but he just looks like a normal college guy.

"Stop staring at me, you're making me blush," he teased, extending his hand for her to take.

"Why do you assume I was staring at you, I could be just lost in my thoughts," she replied.

"Just admit it that I'm handsome," he chuckled as he adjusted his gym bag on his shoulder.

"Why would I admit something that is untrue," she jested.

"You wound me, babe. How can you not see the gorgeousness of this man beside you," he dramatically said.

"In case you forgot, I wear eyeglasses," she giggled loudly before pressing her face to his arms.

The light-hearted teasing and playful bantering continue as they walked towards the parking lot. It did not even feel like something changed between them.


	13. Babe, I Fancy You

Sharon took her glasses off and massaged the bridge of her nose. Why did she ever think of being a lawyer? Who would have known that it was this hard to make laws? She could feel her head starting to ache and she could not do anything about it since the only solution for it was to sleep which she couldn't do at the moment.

She briefly glanced at the time and it's already six in the evening. She saved the file and did a little stretch. She might as well get a shower before Andy arrive.

Twenty minutes later, Sharon was just blow drying her hair when she received a text from Andy, telling her that he's at the door. Giving up on drying her hair, she picked up her clip and twisted her hair up. Her bangs were still wet and sticking on her forehead, she tried to fix it, but it wasn't cooperating. She swiped her lips with the lip balm before rushing to the door.

She opened the door and smiled as she saw Andy standing with a bouquet of flowers on his hand.

"Hi, these are for you," he stepped a little bit closer to her, handing her the flowers and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

His eyes ran over her form which he always does whenever he sees her. She wears different clothes every day and it felt like he has his own model. She was dressed in moss-green winter long oversized hoodie that stops in the middle of her thighs, giving him a glimpse of her wonderful legs.

"Thank you, come on in," she opened the door wider and let him in.

"You looked rather cute and adorable right now," he complimented, lightly touching the curled bangs on her forehead.

"I am not cute or adorable," she said indignantly, striding towards the kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in.

Andy followed her, chuckling as she really looked adorable. With her wearing only her ankle boots, it didn't give her an addition to her height. He placed the paper bag, he was holding and waited for her to be done with the flowers.

"Are you done with your laws?" he asked playfully as she washed her hands and went to his side to give him a little peck on his cheeks.

"Not yet," she smiled. Only then she noticed the paper bag he had placed earlier, "what is this? " she touched the bag but quickly pulled her hand away as if she was burnt by it.

Andy rolled his eyes at her action before opening it and pulling out the contents. He stopped on his way to buy some desserts.

"You didn't have to bring anything. I said we were going to order out," she chastised but she just sighed when she saw the look, he was giving her, "fine," she said with a resigned tone.

"I want to bring you something, we will split the bill later if it makes you feel better," he reassured. God help him for dating a rich independent woman.

"Thank you and I'm really sorry that our date was cancelled," she said looking up at him with those worried eyes again.

"As I already said, it's okay. At least I still get to spend time with you," he replied cheekily.

They walked towards the living room; Sharon instructed for him to sit as she was going to get her laptop so that they can order soon. When she walked back to the living room with her laptop and put it down on the couch, she took her time to admire the man standing on her balcony. He was talking to someone on his phone. She bit her lip as his shirt pulled tight across his shoulder, the top two buttons were unbuttoned giving her a glimpse on his hairy chest, her hands itched to touch it. When her eyes returned to his face, she was met by two brown eyes staring back at her. She felt herself flushed for being caught staring.

They kept their eyes at each other, he ended the call without taking his eyes off her. A grin graced his lips when he walked back to her and noticed that her face turned red.

Andy could feel the spark going off between them. He stopped in front of her and knew that it was a wrong move. He swallowed hard as her eyes looked up at him with dilated pupil. He followed with his eyes as her tongue peaked out to wet her lips and her eyes darkened further. Andy knew he had stopped it, but he couldn't.

Sharon could feel her heart beating harshly. Her breath became uneven as they continued to just look at each other. Her lips suddenly felt dry and before she knew, her tongue went out to wet it. She watched as his eyes turned to dark brown as she followed her tongue.

Andy's hand went behind her head and leaned towards her. Her eyes slipped closed as she could almost feel his lips on top of her.

"Tell me that this is too soon, and I'll stop," he whispered his thumb caressing her flushed cheek. When she opened her eyes to meet him again, he already knew the answer.

Andy's went to her waist before he leaned towards her, their eyes on each other before he kissed her, their simultaneously close at the feeling. She let out a little moan when his lips descended on her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

It was way too different from that first time they kissed in the bar. That kiss was drunk driven but right now, it just felt good. His hand on her waist tightened stopping it from exploring, her mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than he could have imagined. He heard her moan again and he knew they should stop before they get carried away.

He pulled away from her, her eyes were still closed but she was smiling. He smiled too and dropped another kiss. Sharon met his eyes; he was a good kisser.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" she asked her hands tightening on his back.

"I should be the one asking you that," he gave her another peck on her lips before pulling away completely.

"We should really order food now, so that you can finish your homework," he sat down patting the space beside him.

Sharon sat down beside him and hummed as she felt his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"How long are you here for?" she asked her voice sounded softer than usual.

"It depends. I can stay here till twelve but if you get annoyed with me, you're free to send me home earlier than twelve," he said light-heartedly.

"Something to think about," she hummed, "what do you want to eat?"

"Anything, you decide," he answered, watching as she went to a site of a seafood restaurant and set the order. He didn't even have any idea what she bought; all he knew was that they are all food.

"We split the bill, okay?" she raised her eyebrows at him, and he can only nod in answer.

"Can you show me all the laws you have made?" he asked when they had seen the bill they were going to pay. All this online delivery was making them all too lazy to go out but it's also convenient at the same time.

"Are you sure it won't be bad for your brain?" she joked and chuckled at her own joke.

"You can be really cruel to me sometimes. You're forgetting that I'm graduating in May and you'll still be studying," he replied while playing with her hair that escaped the clip.

"Don't even remind of me that but you'll still be going to the academy and you don't even know if you're going to pass and graduate," she jests.

"You're lucky I haven't found your ticklish spot yet," despite what he said. His finger lightly run over on the nape of her neck. He laughed when she tensed at his touch and shied away from his touch.

"Stop it," she glared at him when he went to tickle her again.

"I can't believe that you're ticklish here," he touched it again before she shifted away from him.

"I thought you're interested with the laws I made," she pouted playfully facing him directly. She was out of his reach, especially her nape.

"Of course, I am, if you refrain from joking about my brain capacity, I'll leave you and your nape alone," he replied, patting beside him again.

Sharon went back to his side and showed her what she made. She only has five left to make. While they waited for their order, Andy had pointed out the possible flaws of some of the laws in which she change instantly.

"You sure you want to be a lawyer? It's not too late to shift. I can picture you as higher rank police officer," he said she revised the laws she made.

"If I would join the police, I would be in FID. I want to keep all of you on your feet, you know, behave like a child. I would enforce rules that would annoy the hell out of you in other divisions," she grinned evilly at him.

"As I said, continue studying to be a lawyer. You'll be good as a lawyer, forget that I even said that," he said gesturing for her to continue what she was doing. Just the thought of what she said almost frightened him, although he would enjoy annoying her to hell, he didn't want her to deal with men in the department.

"What? you're afraid that I'll be your boss?" she smirked.

"No, but I can imagine you slapping the rules in every single policeman who violate it and I know how men would react to that," he shrugged.

"I can deal with those kinds of men. I'm dealing with you," she teased. He was about to tickle her again, but her phone started ringing.

Sharon laughed as she went to answer the call. It was their food; the delivery boy was already waiting down. She hung up when she said that she's already on her way.

"Come on, we have to get our food. Don't forget your wallet," she said as she picked hers from the coffee table.

Andy stood up and followed her out. She took his hand which surprised but he linked it with hers and started their way to the elevator.

"Since you keep insisting, we split the bill, give me your part so that we'll just hand it over to him," he instructed, he lips quirked when he could almost feel her eye roll. She stuck her tongue out to him and opened her wallet to give him the money.

Ten minutes later, Andy found himself carrying five paper bags with Sharon walking ahead of him with a little bounce on her steps.

"What did you order? We could feed a whole army with this," he said when they entered her condo.

"Sushi, crab stew, shrimp and asparagus stir fry, stuffed squid tubes and some rice?" her statement turned to a question as she was not sure if she ordered rice along with those.

"God, you really love your seafood," he pulled out the containers and laid it on the table while Sharon get the plates and utensils.

"You want some wine," she asked from the kitchen.

"Maybe a little," he replied.

She grabbed two wine glasses before laying everything out. He pulled out her chair for her before sitting down on her side.

"So, have you ever had boyfriends before?" he inquired, starting to dig through his food.

"Change that to a singular. I had a boyfriend before when I was still in grade 10. His name is Jack and I can only say that I was too young back then," she answered truthfully, "what about you? I heard you had girlfriends," she smirked at him. She was not affected by it, but he seemed to be the one who has an issue with it.

"Yes, of course you heard those but I can tell you that I've only had two serious relationships before," he admitted, "There's Evelyn from grade eleven who I had a huge crush before I even decided to court but to cut things short, it didn't work out but we at least lasted a year. Then there's Sandra which I am sure you're familiar with," he looked at her straight in the eye until the name clicked on her.

She almost feels jealous of them already but she's not going to show that. Evelyn must be so beautiful that Andy had a huge crush on her and Sandra who was a reigning beauty queen of their uni when she entered the school, her name leaving everyone's lip. She really couldn't help but envy them.

"Yes, I was still in first year back then. She just won the pageant when I decided to man up and court her. We became a couple which lasted for two years, everything was going well until Provenza and I went to a bar. We got drunk since I didn't know how to control my alcohol intake back then, I kissed someone there and someone took a picture. She found out, overreacted, she thought I was cheating. She said some things she couldn't take back, she found out the truth, but it was too late, " he finished and saw Sharon had stopped eating.

_Did Andy just say that kissed a girl out of drunkenness even if he was in a relationship? What if it happens to her?_ Sharon closed her eyes briefly; she shouldn't be thinking about what if. That was two years ago, Andy must've already changed.

Andy noticed that she became quiet, he furrowed his brows in confusion at her before he realized what he had just said. He cursed himself and took her hand.

"Hey, I wouldn't cheat on you and it was a long time ago. I've learned my lesson and I don't want to repeat it again," he said sincerely and squeezed her hand trying to reassure her.

Sharon breathed a sigh of relief before her lips quirked, "you better not or else I would tell your friends how soft you can be," she joked.

Andy was relieved, he didn't want to scare her away. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her before they even become an official couple. He kissed the back of her hand; he would prove to her every day that he wouldn't cheat on her.

"So, did Andrea and Gavin already figured it out?" he asked as they continued eating.

"Not yet, give it at least a week," she replied dipping a sushi on the sauce.

"A week? Come on!" he whined.

"It isn't that hard, and you don't want to be seen with me every day," she chuckled at the disappointed look on his face.

"That's where you are wrong, babe, I want to be seen with you every day," he grinned making her giggle.

"I didn't know you could be clingy," she giggled as she thought about it.

"Only with you," he winked, her giggle continued making it hard to eat.

The dishes were put in the dishwasher, the plastic bags and containers were already thrown to the garbage can after thirty minutes of them eating. Now, they were back at her couch with Sharon finishing her homework and Andy was scrolling through his social media. She asked him to be quiet for at least another thirty minutes so that she could finish everything.

It wasn't even ten minutes when he started fidgeting beside her. He started playing with her hair staring as she typed on her laptop.

"Your bangs are getting longer," he suddenly said out of nowhere making her chuckle.

"I'm letting it grow long," she replied.

"You'll still look gorgeous whatever you decide to do with it," he stated.

It took her another hour to finish everything but by then, her eyes were already droopy, and her head was already pounding. She emailed her file before closing the laptop. Andy noticed her massaging her temple, he took a pillow and put it on his lap.

"Lay here," he patted on the pillow. Sharon stared at it for a moment before laying her head on it. She can barely think at the moment which is the result of her headache.

Andy released her hair from the clip and started to massage her head. Even though she had something to do, she still spends her time with him, and he appreciated it. He knew she was trying to fill in their dates but what she does not know is that, dates or no, he would still be happy as long as he gets to be near her.

He noticed her breathing evening out, he stared at her angelic face before removing her glasses he had put on earlier. When her body relaxed, he kissed her forehead and carefully slipped out underneath her. He removed her boots and slowly carried her to her bedroom. She must be so tired that she did not even wake up. He tucked her in and just sat there for a moment, appreciating everything she had done just to not cancel their date. He brushed away her hair away from her face and he was about to pull it away when her eyes fluttered open, her hand grasping his.

"Thank you," she sleepily said. He smiled and kissed her forehead. The hand that was gripping grew slacked again.

Andy quietly slipped out of her condo in the middle of the night but not before turning all her lights off. It was a great night and he felt like their dinner date was not cancelled at all and their kiss was everything. He knew he was starting to fall for her or maybe he already did but who knows.


	14. Big L

Sharon just got out of class when she saw Andy waiting for her outside. It suddenly became a routine to Andy to wait for her since their vacant was earlier than them. Even when she's Gavin and Andrea who didn't have any idea why he was there and Andy had started taking lunch with them, the act made her happy deep inside.

She instantly went to his side while Gavin and Andrea walked ahead of them. She smiled at him and tugged at his jacket as a greeting. He smiled back and linked her hands with her before she started talking about what happened in their classes which he was happy to listen to.

Little did they know that Gavin and Andrea already had their suspicions about their relationship. They were not fool; they were simply confused. Sharon was not talking about it that much and they did not want to press. Gavin exchanged looks with Andrea, they might do a little interrogation which was not their forte.

They cringed when they heard Sharon giggle behind them which she had been doing for the past two weeks. Gavin was not sure if Sharon was doing it on purpose not to tell them or she just want them to ask themselves.

The four of them went to their usual spot and decide what they want to eat. Surprisingly, Gavin and Andrea volunteered to go and buy their food.

"Do you think they already guessed it? I thought your friends are smart," he grumbled as he relaxed on their sit, his arms draping over Sharon's shoulder.

"I think so but I think they were just confused because I led them to think we don't have anything going on but that was two weeks ago so I don't know," she shrugged, her hands playing with his other hand which became a habit to her whenever they are together.

They did not have their first real date yet since they were both busy with their schedules, especially Andy who was going to start his OJT next week. But he promised that he will make time this week.

"We're basically together all the time and that doesn't give them any idea at all?" He just could not stay away from her anymore and the same goes with Sharon.

"It does," Gavin's voice from behind startled them, "thank you for making us suffer for almost two weeks, trying to guess what the hell is going on," he sarcastically said placing their food in front of them, his focused solely on Sharon.

"That's not my intention," she elbowed Andy on his side when he snickered at her statement. Sharon was wearing an all too innocent smile, he bit his lips to avoid laughing.

Gavin saw the exchanged which tells him everything that it was Sharon's idea, "the next time you have a boyfriend, don't make us guess," he said.

"Uhm, we're not, he's not," she stammered trying to find the right words. Andy shook his head in amusement.

"I'm still courting her," he answered, earning him a thankful look from Sharon.

"Didn't we teach you anything?" Andrea said looking directly at Sharon, but she only answered with an eyeroll.

"Who does courting these days," Gavin stated loudly.

"We do," Sharon answered with a tone that left no other argument from the two.

"Since you two are courting, Andy are you available on Saturday? It's my birthday and I'm going to have a pool party; you might as well go with Sharon to avoid those guys who always try to hit on her."

"Sure, but it's still Sharon's decision," he shrugged. Sharon squeezed the hand she was still holding and held his eyes for a moment.

"Of course, you can go," she patted his hand reassuringly.

"She already has you wrapped around her little finger, bad sign," Andrea clicked her tongue as they started to eat.

"Yes, but what a beautiful little finger it is," his eyes sparkled with amusement when Sharon let go of his hand and her cheeks turned red.

"Respect the singles in front of you please, no flirting when you're with us," Gavin gave Andy a pointed look.

On Saturday, Andy found himself waiting in massive house while the three change their clothes. He was going to change later when he really needs to but right now, he was worried of seeing Sharon in a swimsuit or whatever swimwear. He tried to distract himself from thinking about it, he is a man, he could control his sexual urges, but he couldn't control the reaction of certain parts of it. Seeing the pool was already occupied with friends of Gavin and most of them are men, he was not sure if he could let Sharon out of his sight. He had his possessiveness under control since they had a talk about it, how she hates controlling men.

"Aren't you going to change?" His head snapped when he heard her soft voice.

He swallowed hard as he saw what she was wearing. The long sleeve see-through crochet she was wearing does not hide everything. Underneath it he could see the red and white high-waisted gingham patterned seersucker bikini bottoms and the stretched-knit bikini top that had her breasts almost spilling out. God, she was sexy. Although it was not as provocative as the others outside, he loves it.

"I'll change later," he said standing up, "you look really sexy," he complimented as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you," she had seen the way his traveled on her body earlier; she loves it.

They look into each other's eyes. Sharon ran her hands on his bicep, they hadn't shared a kiss since that night on her condo. Before she could think further, his lips covered hers. It was a small yet warm kiss. Sharon never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Her lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist; he pulled her closer, the kiss deepened, more passionate. Andy felt her hands on the back of his neck play with the ends of his hair.

"You two are not selling this courting thing very well," Andrea scoffed and watch as they pulled apart.

"Is this how courting works these days?" Gavin dramatically exclaimed, "and please hurry, the party is going to start soon," he said walking towards the direction of the pool.

"Change now," she said giving him another peck on his lips, he still had his hands around her waist, "I'll just wait here so we can walk out together."

Andy finally let her go, "fine," he grumbled.

Andy changed to a black beach short and he partnered it up with a white button up shirt leaving his chest bare, but he buttoned it up, he'll just remove it later.

Sharon stood up when she saw him approaching, she bit her lip when he offered his hand to her. He was all covered up; she knew he'll remove it later but even then; Andy was as beautiful as sin.

They walked to the pool and the guests were already starting to enjoy themselves. Gavin must have started without, but it was fine with them, it doesn't change anything.

"Where's Tosh?" Sharon asked loudly as they approached Gavin and Andrea. She hadn't seen any shadow of Tosh anywhere, even from the past two weeks and she's getting worried.

"Oh? " Gavin took a sip of his cocktail.

"Did she say anything? She let go of Andy's hand and went to Gavin to hear him better.

"She said that she didn't want to hear anything from any of us anymore. She didn't say anything more than that," he shrugged but Sharon was worried.

"We should visit her sometimes," she said but her eyes were following Andy as he went to get them drinks.

"We're going to do that but right now, we should just enjoy my party," he exclaimed gleefully before he left to get his glass refilled.

Sharon shook her head, but he was right, they can worry later. She turned to look at Andy who was taking so long to get their drinks and she saw him talking to two women, whose hands were running on his arm. A spark of jealousy ran through her but when she caught his eyes and saw the pained smile on his face, it went away instantly.

She walked towards them with an amused smile plastered on her face, "hey! What's taking you so long?" she said loudly. The women removed their hands off him and faced her.

"Hey, I was just talking to these ladies," he answered, wrapping his hand around her waist as she went to his side. Andy leaned down and whispered, "thank you", before handing her the cocktail.

Apparently, the two women scattered when they saw who she is. She didn't even know who they are except they are friends of Gavin.

"You rich people could really throw a party," he commented sitting on one of the stools.

"Uhm, I guess it's one of the advantages of being one," she replied leaning back on him.

They talked while watching the other guests drinking and dancing in the pool. The pool was not inviting enough or she's just content with Andy that it didn't even occur to her mind to go there. They already downed four glasses and somehow, she's already tipsy. Sharon was between his legs, hugging him wherein he couldn't help but wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stayed hugging until Gavin pulled Sharon out of his arms and dragged her towards the pool.

"Gavin!" she shrieked as he grabbed the long sleeve see through and pulled it off her head.

"You're going to compete with them, the last person who will reach the other side will drink the other tower alongside with me," he said pushing her beside Andrea. The pool was cleared up for them.

Andy was worried at Sharon since she's already tipsy not because he thought she can't do it.

"He's a big girl, don't worry too much," Gavin patted his back, handing him the see-through long sleeves.

"Where's the towels?" he asked looking around. He could see some of the eyes were already glued on Sharon especially the men, and he didn't like it.

Gavin pointed at one of the tables. The towels were piled up there, he quickly grabbed one and went to the other side.

When the five of them were already in place, Gavin blew the whistle, and everyone cheered when they dived into the pool. Andy was amazed at how flawless Sharon moved in the water and one thing he knew she was already on the other side.

"I guess you're safe," he teased as she climbed up and he handed her towel.

"But Andrea is not," she laughed. She used the towel dry her face which made him confused. The guests went back to the pool as the waiters put the two towers on a table beside.

"Ready to go in?" she asked fiddling with the button of her shirt.

"Definitely," he smirked unbuttoning his shirt before placing it on the chair. They both jumped in the water and cheered as they watched Gavin and Andrea trying to empty the tower.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" she asked.

"I am," he answered before kissing her forehead. His hands going around her waist again which became a habit of her for the past few hours. He didn't want to let her go.

Sharon turned around to face him, her hands wrapping on his neck, "You're really hairy," her right hand played with the hair on his chest, "I like it," she said before dropping a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

His hands tightened around her, "aren't we moving fast?" he muttered as their faces was just a couple of inches away from each other.

"No, actually, this is already too slow for many people."

"But you'll tell me when it's too fast, okay?" he said, his hand brushing the hair away from her face.

They stared at each other, his thumb caressing her cheeks. Her cheek leaned on his palm and Andy knew that he already loved her, maybe he already loved her before, and he just doesn't want to accept it, or he was just not ready. His hand grasped her wet hair, his lips on her temple.

"No matter what happens, remember that I'm always here waiting for you," he promised, his head on top of hers.

Sharon didn't feel like she was in a party at the moment, they share hugs before but this one was different and she had no idea why, she didn't want to let go, and she didn't want it to stop. She just wanted to drown at the feeling, it was comforting and the feeling of security when he was near, she just hopes it will never fade.

"I know but aren't you going to get tired of me, of waiting?"

"Why would I get tired of you and waiting for you? It's not in my vocabulary, babe. And why would I pursue you if I'll only get tired when I didn't get what I want easily," he replied.

"Even if it takes years?" a smile spread across her lips as she stated teasingly.

"Yes, but please don't take so many years. I draw a line with two years," she giggled in response.

"What about three years?"

"God woman! Don't be so cruel," he playfully pinched her waist. Her loud laughter caught the attention of everyone near them which includes Gavin.

"Dear God! Sharon and Andy can the two of you just let go of each other for few minutes!" Gavin shouted at them, making them burst out laughing.

"Go on, join them. I made it this far without any bad feedback from them and I don't want to ever receive one," he dropped a last kiss on her head before he let her go.

"You're afraid of my friends? What more if it's my parents?" she chuckled even if she's a little disappointed that the warm bubble they created was popped.

"We'll worry about your parents when we get there," he said before hurrying her.

Yes, they will worry about it when they get there but for now, he was content and happy just by watching her having fun. Provenza was right, he was already whipped, and he'll never deny that. He never knew loving someone would feel this.


	15. With A Smile

**Thank you, guys, for the reviews hehehe**

Andy got out of the pool when they started dancing. It's not that he hates dancing, but it was different dance. Although, he had already danced with Sharon that way before, he didn't think he could take it if it happens now, so he just went to sit and watch them. He was nursing a glass when he saw Gavin left the girls and went on his way.

"You could dance with her, you know," Gavin said beckoning the bartender to give him another glass of cocktail.

"I could but I don't want to crowd her and it's best I don't dance with her," he replied watching as Sharon held her glass up while she was swaying and grinding with the other ladies

"I guess Sharon is not the old fashioned one here," Gavin sat down beside him, "I'm not going to be the last one who will warn you but if you hurt her, I'll make sure you'll regret it the rest of your life," he warned, taking a sip of his drink.

"I could never hurt her. If ever we get together, maybe we will fight but I will never intentionally hurt her. Hurting her is not my goal," he reassured. If they only knew how much he just wanted to wrap her up and hide where troubles, fighting with each other doesn't exist.

"You'll get together, just be patient with her," Gavin looked at him but his eyes were still glued on Sharon. He was staring at her with love and adoration, maybe there was a little bit of lust.

"I hope so. I knew what I entered when I decided to court her, I'm willing to endure all of that."

"Well, you already have my approval and she doesn't need you to do anything but love her," Gavin patted his back and stood up when she saw Sharon approaching them. They shared a smile before she sat down beside Andy.

"Why aren't you dancing with us?" she took his hand and stood up, tugging his hand to follow her.

"We'll do bottoms up first," Gavin stopped Sharon before gesturing for the waiters to distribute the tall glasses full of alcohol that they had no idea about and ice. Gavin gestured to stop the music.

"You should've done this before the party, wrong sequence, " Andy mumbled under his breath.

As Gavin finished his little speech, everyone counted to one before they all downed what's in the class. Andy cursed Gavin in the head as he tasted the familiar taste of Bacardi, he might not be able to go home.

He put a comforting hand on Sharon's back as she coughed after swallowing the last drop. He already feels a little bit tipsy; he would guess that Sharon will be drunk as hell before even the party finished.

"What the hell is this?" she exclaimed, putting the glass on the table.

"It's Bacardi," Andy answered, drawing her to his side when he noticed her swaying a little bit, "you okay?" she nodded.

The party went on for another hour before he noticed the people were already sitting down with their head hanging down. He knew Sharon was already drunk with the way she was clinging onto him.

"I feel sick," she whispered in his ear. Andy dislodged her hands from his neck and quickly walked them to the bathroom, he knew Sharon wouldn't like it if she got sick in front of everyone.

When they got there, Sharon leaned towards the sink, her stomach contracted so violently as everything she ate and drank from the last hour came out. Andy gathered her hair and run circles on her back. Her throat felt sore from the stomach acid that was layering it and her mouth tasted of vomit. The stomach-acid stench of vomit filled her nostrils.

"Can you still stand?" he asked as she washed her mouth. He guided her head to be upright.

"No," she mumbled; her eyes closed still breathing heavily. He brushed the hair away from her face before bending down to carry her.

When they got to the room, Gavin had shown her earlier. He sat her down on the chair in front of a vanity.

"Wait her. I'm just going to get Andrea and help you shower, okay?" he said dropping a kiss on her forehead as she just nodded in response. At least, she could still process what he was saying.

He almost ran to fetched Gavin and Andrea who were surprisingly not that drunk, yet. When they get back to the room, Sharon was missing from the chair he had left her hair earlier then they heard vomiting in the bathroom. Andrea rushed inside leaving Gavin and Andy.

"You can sleep here with her, you obviously can't drive back to your house," he stated as they waited for the two to finish.

"Are you kidding me?" Andy gritted his teeth at the suggestion. He would risk driving home tipsy than staying, never mind sleeping with Sharon in the same room.

"Why? You can't control yourself?" he raised his eyebrow at him with a pointed look, "I already talked about it with Sharon and she agreed. All the rooms in this house is already occupied by my other guests, so I'm sorry I really can't put you in a different room," Gavin said as he sat down on the empty chair.

"I can't believe Sharon agreed to this. Can Andrea just sleep with her and we'll just exchange?" he suggested.

Gavin chuckled, "Andrea is with three women in one room, do you think they would allow you or Sharon will allow you?" he paused and watched as Andy pinched the bridge of his nose, "relax, don't worry too much."

Andy think about it for a moment before sighing in defeat. He couldn't drive home since he was already feeling dizzy and the only option was to sleep here. He saw his bag on the bed, he guessed everything was planned. He couldn't get mad at them since they were just ensuring his safety and he's sure, Sharon had thought about it hard before coming to a decision.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Minutes later, they were out of the bathroom with Sharon walking on her own but still wasted. Andrea had dried her hair and help her put her pajamas on. She peeled the cover of the bed and let her get comfortable.

"We'll see you at breakfast," they waved goodbye before leaving them alone. Andy just stared at the sleeping Sharon for few seconds before going to the bathroom.

Andy lay on the far side of the bed, careful not to wake her. He let his tiredness take over him and swept him away to unconsciousness.

He woke up by the feeling of heat even if it was an airconditioned room. He opened his eyes and let it adjust to the darkness then he saw someone wrapped around him, it slowly sank into him that it was Sharon. He could feel her shivering from the cold, he ran his hand up and down her arm, his other hand going up to brush her hair away from his face. _Why did he wear a sweatshirt? How can Sharon be cold?_

He slowly dislodged himself from Sharon which he didn't know wake her until he went to face, and he could see her eyes open.

"Hey, can you sit up and wear this? You're shivering," he said softly sitting down on the bed.

Sharon slowly sat up, but she felt like her head was heavy and it was dragging her back. Andy seemed to notice her predicament, he helped her put the sweatshirt on before laying her back down again.

"I hope this will be the last time you'll drink this much," he muttered expecting a reply, but Sharon seemed asleep again.

However, when he laid back Sharon's head was laying on his chest before he even knew it. Her feet sneaking between his and he tried not to hiss at the coldness. His hand went back to her hair and the other one on her back, rubbing it in circle.

He could still remember the first time; he took her home drunk and lay on her bed and that was the time she was still a stranger to him. And now, she was wrapped around him.

When he woke up again, it was already morning as the clock beside the bed displayed. He woke up with him and Sharon spooned together and somehow, his hand found its way on the soft plain of her stomach in which he quickly removed.

He couldn't help but lay kisses on her face as she slept peacefully looking angelic. He didn't know how she still looked like this when she was all wasted last night. She hummed in response which he smiled. Her eyes slowly opened, her eyes focusing.

"I'm still alive?" she asked her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Yes," he chuckled as she turned around to face him. He dropped a kiss on her nose and hugged her to him.

"We better wake up soon. Remember, your parents visiting you today," he reminded her. Sharon grumbled at his chest making him laugh.

"What time is it?"

"Just past seven," he answered.

"It's way too early, they're not awake yet," she whined as she could still feel the world around her spinning.

"Well, I didn't tell you to wake up," he kissed her head. If only they could stay this way forever, "if your thirsty, someone, probably a maid came up and brought water," he said pointing on the bedside table.

"Thank god," she said. Pulling away from him and went to drink some water. She drinks the water without even slowing down.

"Slow down, you'll get s-" before he could finish his sentence, Sharon was already running towards the bathroom. He poured another glass of water and followed her.

She was leaning back to the wall when he finally entered. He sat down beside her and handed her the water.

"Slowly," he instructed. When she finished half of the glass, she stood up and went to brush her teeth.

"So, are you going to drink again?" he asked amusingly. He watched as she washed away the toothpaste and gargled the mouthwash.

"No, I think that's my last one," she replied mournfully.

"You were so wasted last night, babe," he chuckled as they went back to bed.

"How come you don't have a hangover?" she frowned.

"I didn't drink that much," he replied looking down at her. She was using his arm as a pillow and he was on his side.

"Cheater," she muttered staring at his eyes, his amusement of the situation written all over it.

She leaned up to capture his lips, her mouth opening as she felt his tongue run on her lower lip. His tongue snakes its way into her mouth, slowly caressing the roof before wrapping around her own. Their lips move in conjunction with each other, slowly at first, but quickly becoming much fiercer. His hands tangled on her hair, he tugged at it a little bit when she moaned, he pulled away and started kissing her jaw to her neck. Her hands clenching on his back.

Andy could feel the stirring of a part of his lower body. He moved away from her a bit and kissed her close eyes.

"Go back to sleep," he softly said, and he was rewarded with a serene smile that he wanted to see every day. Her smile that washed every worry away.

* * *

By the time Sharon get home, her parents were already in her condo waiting for her. She didn't even bother to remove Andy's sweatshirt. When she opened the door, she was greeted by her parents directly looking at her.

"Where have you been?" Her father asked standing up.

"Gavin's," she kissed her father's cheek and hugged her mother.

"So, how was it?" her mother inquired following her to the kitchen.

"It was good," Sharon tried not to smile as she remembered everything that happened.

"Hon, can you go and get the paper bag on the back of the car? I forgot to bring it," her mother said to her father. Her father grumbled but went to do what was asked of him.

"Now that your father's not here, something you want to tell me. I can feel it radiating from you," her mother, Eileen approached her as she prepared coffee.

"Nothing," Sharon answered avoiding her eyes. By mistake, she met her inquiring eyes and she sighed loudly, "I'm not supposed to tell you this yet." She stopped talking for a moment.

"Is it a man? I've heard rumors said you were seen with a man," Eileen started fixing her daughter a look.

"Kind of. Does Daddy know about it too?" Sharon could feel her heart beating fast.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him about it yet. This man we are talking about, he must be the owner of that sweatshirt you're wearing because I know you don't wear that kind of clothes," her mouth twitched as she watched her daughter become all nervous and started fidgeting.

"He is. And he's courting me," Sharon admitted, it was pointless to lie.

"Have I met this man?" Eileen gave her a comforting smile, making her sigh in relief.

"Yes, actually, you already talked to him before," she grinned and watched as her mother tried to remember who she was talking about.

Her mother seemed unapproachable sometimes, but she was the most down to earth person. She was her first best friend; she knew all her crushes way back in high school. It made her sad that she could not continue the business she works hard.

"Don't tell me it was the guy beside me at the debate," the sparkle in Sharon's eyes was an answer enough, "I knew it!"

"What? How?"

"Ask him yourself of what he said about you that time because I'm telling no one talked about you like that except your friends. I'm glad it was not one of those spoiled brats, when we are we going to meet him?"

"Meet who?" They both froze at the sound of her dad's voice.

"Nothing," Eileen answered walking towards her husband with a smile and get the bag he was carrying. She looked back for a moment and winked at Sharon.

She knew she would want to know more information about Andy. Somehow, her mother knowing about it, she already felt relieved since she was the one who constantly told her to date those rich sons of her business partners. She couldn't wait to tell Andy about it.


	16. First Date

**I really recommend you all to listen to the song 214 while reading this, so that you'll get the feels.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 214. All rights belong to Rivermaya.**

**Enjooooy!**

Before, Sharon was perfectly fine. She lived on her own condo and she made up her mind that she is better off alone and just enjoy life with her friends. Then she met Andy, and everything blew out of proportion but not in a bad way. Andy was so sensible and incredible that even Gavin and Andrea was jealous of her. He always seems to know what she wanted to hear from him, and it was like she could not ask for anything better.

Besides from that he respects her space, he was always worried about making her feel crowder. And of course, he is charming and endearing that made her comfortable. Even if they are not a couple yet, he already showers her with affection.

And she loves him for that. She feels like she was high on drugs whenever she thinks about him. She could not stop staring at him, especially when he's laughing, she almost didn't know if it was normal or not.

Prior to meeting Andy, she thought love fills her with fear because of the other relationship she witnessed fell apart. Now, it just fills her with excitement that was hard to explain but she was also a little nervous of what the future will hold.

Her thoughts were broken by the snapping of fingers.

"I lost you there for a moment," Andy said from beside her. She completely forgotten that she was with him.

"Sorry," she apologized as she focuses back to eating. If Gavin and Andre were here, they would be already laughing at her.

"I still can't believe you told your mother; I was planning to do it face to face. What impression would that make," he grumbled. Sharon rolled her eyes at him, there was not an hour that he wouldn't whine about it.

"I swear to god if you don't stop grumbling about it," she muttered under her breath. He could be annoying too like now, "it was okay Andy. You left a good impression on my mother," she reassured.

"But-" his voice was cut off by her, glaring at him, daring him to continue. He sighed, accepting defeat.

"My parents don't bite you know. I'm a living proof of that," she patted his cheek and laughed as he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"Maybe they don't but you do," he replied. Sharon pinched him and huffed, turning her attention back to eating. Andy bit his lip to avoid laughing.

"You're a good dog, you don't bite," he petted her head which she instantly slapped away. He chuckled at she keeps pouting.

He grasped her head and kissed her which caught her off guard. Her eyes widening in surprise before he let her go and kissed her forehead.

"I told you none of that while we're inside the school," she scolded but her smile betraying what she really felt about the action.

"There's no one here," he gestured around but when he looked around, he was met with students walking around.

"Yes, no one. It might be just pictures of the students," she said sarcastically.

"You think you're so clever," he started but it sinks into him that she really was, "which you are," he finished. Sharon laughed at the helpless look on his face when he thought he could not throw that statement back at her.

"So, what time will expect later?" she changed the topic when she finished eating. She leaned back on her chair.

"I'll be there at seven o'clock," he replied as he played with the ends of her hair.

"What should I wear? Where are we going?" she asked, frustrated that Andy was not giving her any clue about it.

"Just something casual since you made it clear not to bring you to fancy restaurants. And babe, even if I tell you still don't know about it."

"Mean. I might know the place," she argued.

Andy chuckled, "I doubt it."

"Fine." she muttered and leaned towards his arm behind her.

* * *

Sharon had never been more grateful to their professor than today; she dismissed their classes early giving her more time to prepare. She just took a shower and now she sat on the floor just staring at her clothes. She got nothing to wear or more like she did not know what to wear. She had been staring at her closet for almost ten minutes and she could not decide.

She did not want to wear that exposed too much skin because she didn't Andy to think her as too desperate. Sighing, she picked the short sleeves A-line peach floral chiffon dress that went to her knees. She partnered it with a nude two inches heels. She let her hair air dry and just let her curls be then she put some light makeup.

She was looking at her reflection, turning left and right to see if it was okay. Satisfied with the outcome, she walked to the living and waited for Andy.

Andy runs his hand on his hair for the millionth time, a bouquet of roses on his other. The staff had smiled at him, encouragingly when he entered the building. They probably already knew him. It felt like it was the first time that he will ask Sharon on a date, well, basically it was their first official date and yes, he was still nervous. While he was on the elevator, he looked at his reflection. Why did he think of wearing this peach colored shirt?

He took a deep breath before knocking, he rocked on his heels while he waited for Sharon to open it. His anxiety went away and almost burst out laughing when he saw what color she was wearing. She had the same expression on her face.

Andy rubbed the top of his upper lip and looked at her with amusement, "you don't have anyone spying on me, right?" he said as he drank in her appearance.

"In your dreams," she quipped but her smile widening when he handed her the flowers, "thank you. I'll just put it in a vase," she said before rushing to the kitchen.

When she was done, she picked her purse and took the arm he offered.

"You dressed up nicely," she complimented, she never seen Andy wore two-piece suit sans the tie.

"I know," he waggled his brow at her making her giggle, "you look gorgeous as always." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. She looked like she could not break a plate. She looked so innocent and ethereal at the same time.

Sharon raised her eyebrows when almost all the staff followed them with their eyes. They never did that before. She looked at Andy, but he was too busy watching their steps. She shrugged and kept on walking.

"Are you going to tell me where are going now?" she said with a giddy tone, but Andy just ignored her question.

"Alright but can't you tell me which part of the town?" she asked desperately but she was only met with silence. Andy patted her hand and opened the door for her.

Andy knew that if he replies to her, she is only going to ask more questions until she dragged it out of him.

"Andy," she said softly, her hand outstretched, caressing his neck towards his hair which she knew he loved.

"Sharon," he warned, he's not going to give in, "that won't work right now," he chuckled his eyes on the road. He saw in his peripheral vision on how she pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. Dear God, could she be more stubborn?

"It will ruin the surprise if I tell you," he tried to explain but she was still sulking. He didn't want to spend the night with her like this. Sighing loudly, "fine. We're going to The Bayleaf. Happy?" He grumbled unhappily.

Sharon stopped herself from smiling. Deep inside, she liked she achieve something. With Andy, he always keeps everything in the dark when it comes to places, they went to. But he was right, she still didn't know the place.

"Can you stop sulking now? You're not a child, you know," he grumbled. He glanced at her briefly and he knew he just made a mistake. He let out another sigh when she didn't talk to him completely.

Andy was not fond of the idea of entering the restaurant with her like this. After parking, he was on her side opening the door before she can even do it. She was still not meeting his eyes. When she got, he closed the door and trapped her to it with his hands.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his head dropping on top of hers. He will never understand women.

"Can we just go?" she replied pushing on his chest. She was annoyed alright; how dare he call her a child. She was not even sulking; she was just ignoring him.

"We're not going until we're okay, "he answered. It's their first date and he didn't want it to go like this.

"We're okay, Andy. Stop fussing about it," her annoyance was still visible.

Andy just stared at her for a moment before he covered her mouth with his, parted her lips with his tongue and silenced the beginnings of her protest. Sharon moaned; she couldn't stay angry when he kissed her like this. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pushed herself to him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against her lips. Her lips formed into a smile and that give him relief.

"Don't ever say that again," she replied before pulling out a tissue and wiped his lips that was now covered with her lipstick. He nodded and watched as she reapplied her lipstick which was barely noticeable. He didn't even notice she was wearing one.

"So, where are we going?" she asked. She hadn't seen any restaurant yet.

"This is a historical place you know," he said, leading her to a high brick wall with vines on it. He knocked and the vines was pushed aside as a door opened and bright golden lights greeted them.

"Wow!" she whispered when they went in, "how come we've never been here before. I'm sure this is expensive," she muttered.

"That's where you're wrong, babe. This is just a normal place. In fact, this is a five-story building, the first two are cafes then the other two are bars," her hand tightened on his excitedly when a man in the entrance took her coat.

"We're going to the roof?"

"Yes. It's a sky deck view restaurant," Sharon leaned her head on his arm as they waited for the elevator. Just as they were about to walk out of the elevator, a group of men came in.

"Your sister's single?" one of the men asked, leering at her. Andy pulled Sharon toward him, glared at the man, and walked out of the elevator.

Andy was gripping Sharon tightly when he heard her snort before a fit of giggles came out of her. He looked at her confusedly.

"I guess I look like your sister," she laughed while a waiter leads them to their table.

"It means I looked as young as you," he teased before stopping the waiter when he was about to pull out her chair. Andy did it himself before he sat down across her.

"How old are you again? 25?" she smiled innocently at him.

"Hey! I'm only 23," he said ghastly.

Sharon was perfectly illuminated by the golden lights, his brain stopped working when she smiles at her, he was so lucky to be able to take her out on a date. Sharon looked around the place, she couldn't help but notice the romantic ambiance. The night light was beautiful, the golf course beside it was so green as it was surrounded by lights. And the walled city almost took her breath away.

"It's beautiful," she awed.

"Very beautiful," he replied. She turned to look at him and his gaze was fixed on her. A blush crept on her cheeks, her head bending down to avoid his intense gaze.

There was a moment of silence while they choose what to eat. The waiter to take their orders, Andy's gaze went back to her.

"You know, I'm really nervous right now even if we already spend a lot of time together," he admitted. He wiped his palm on his pants.

"You don't look like it," she smiled. His hand came up on the table and clasped it together.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I always forgot. Why are you in the Basketball team when you are more into baseball?" she asked.

"Well, actually I was in the baseball team, but I switched to basketball because one of the coaches lack one person on that team. I volunteered because I thought it was only a one-time thing but apparently, the coach liked my performance then he went and made me permanent, " he shrugged.

"Do you get any benefit from it?" Her hand was almost touching his and he couldn't help but smile.

"Full scholarship and allowance," he replied, his hands catching hers in between.

"So, you're not paying anything at the uni?"

"Yes," Sharon hummed and watched as he played with her hand, "what made you take polsci?" he asked. He believed it's not only because her father was a judge.

"Uhm, it didn't even occur to me before that I would be taking polsci or law because my mind was set on taking over my mom's company. I was supposed to take anything related to business but in grade 12, I changed my mind, I don't want to run a company. I wanted to become a lawyer instead thus where I am, right now, " she finished before the waiter arrived with their food.

"So, what will happen to your mom's company then?"

"That's something they are still thinking about. My mom's still young, you know, she could have produced another kid to take over the company," she joked. Andy almost spit out the food out of his mouth.

"Don't joke about that kind of thing. You'll never know, maybe your mom could be pregnant right now," he chuckled and watched as her face twisted in disgust. She didn't want to think about her parents still doing it.

Andy's nervous went away completely as the night progress with ease. It's still felt like it's their first date because he was learning new things about Sharon and she was just different tonight or he was just going insane.

"Do you like this place so far?" he asked before he could stop himself. He was worried that she might not like it.

"I love it," she replied with clear sincerity in her voice, "we'll go back here again?" she inquired hopefully.

A goofy smile adorned his face as he answered, "of course."

The conversation between flowed easily while they eat. Something Andy had noticed about Sharon; she loves talking while eating. She was a bit shy but when she gets comfortable with you, her mouth doesn't stop talking. They also had something to talk about, sometimes she ranted about her professors and he was simply happy to listen to her vent out all her frustration. That is why he loves her. Life will never be boring when you have a Sharon in your life.

They had finished eating and just waiting for their bill when the center was suddenly full of couples dancing when the band started playing. He looked at Sharon who was staring at the couples, he stood up and went to her side. She did not seem to notice him until his hand stretched out.

"May I have this dance?" She looked up at him then to his hand before putting her hand on top of his.

"Of course. "

The smile on her face becomes permanent throughout the night. She could feel the fluttering in her stomach as they joined the other couples. Her heart was thumping on her chest, she felt like it was loud enough for the whole universe to hear it.

"You're really romantic," she stated when they started dancing.

"Only for you. Don't tell anyone, I don't want my reputation to be ruined," he said jokingly. If Sharon had not already fallen in love with him, she would probably have now.

"But honey, you don't have a reputation to be ruined in the first place," she teased and felt his hand tickled her side. She stiffened and her mouth shut firmly to avoid giggling.

"You are really mean," he whispered in her ear when she rested it on his shoulder.

They come closer when the song changed. Her hands wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his chest. Andy kept his hand on her lower back as they swayed to the song.

_Take my hand_

_And gently close your eyes_

_So, you could understand_

_That there's no greater love tonight_

_Then what I've for you_

Andy tightened his grip when he heard the lyrics of the song. It was like the song was voicing out what he could not say yet.

_The world could die_

_And everything may lie_

_Still, you shan't cry_

_'Cause time may pass_

_But longer than it will last_

_I'll be by your side_

_Forever by your side_

As the song stop Andy rested his head on top of her and hugged her to him for a moment before he let her go. When they went back to their table the waiter was already waiting for them, patiently. They paid their bill and left.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked when they walked out of the building.

"But isn't it close in the evening?" she replied with a raised eyebrow.

Andy avoided her gaze and lied, "It's not, come on," he grinned at her. Sharon studied him for a moment before letting him pull her to the entrance of the walled city.

The wind was chilly when it passed by them. Sharon's hand wrapped around his as she felt the old starting to creep on her.

"Your nose is already starting red, we should go back," he stated but he found her focus on something ahead. It was a man shouting at them and cursed silently when he saw what he was wearing.

"You said, it wasn't close," she exclaimed when the guard was coming closer to them. She was starting to panic.

"It's not close," he argued. Instead of panic, he found it entertaining, "can you run?" he asked before he stepped in front of her, facing her.

"I'm not going to run away," she said indignantly.

"Suit yourself," he bent down and picked her up.

"Andy! What are you doing!" she exclaimed when he threw her over shoulder. His hand on top of her dress to keep it from riding up.

"Be quiet!" he said when he started running and rounded a corner and another and another. They can hear the guard shouting at them to stop, Sharon peaked at the man who was chasing them, and she could see that they were starting to lose him.

They entered a dark street and Andy was running as if he got the place memorized. Andy rounded another corner with little light and stopped there. He let her down, she was about to reprimand him when he covered her mouth and pressed her to the wall.

Her eyes widen as a sudden desire run through her. She should not be feeling this way at this time. They heard the man run past them. Andy let her go and leaned against the wall and gasps for breath. Thank god, he was an athlete or else they would be already at the precinct.

"Well, this is really a memorable first date," she joked as she finally found everything funny.

"You need to eat more, you weigh nothing," he answered when his breath returned to normal.

"You really are a bad influence," she shook her head but deep down, she enjoyed it. It was the first time, she skirted rules and she knew it is not going to be the last one with Andy beside her.

"You okay?" she bit her lip worriedly as he stretched his back.

"I'm fine, I haven't been training for a week and I guess it's taking a toll on me," he reassured before leading her to the exit.

"Don't ever pull that stunt on me again. I'd rather be caught than having one of us injured," she said sternly, warning him.

"If I hadn't done, we've probably on the precinct right now. What would your parents say to me if they find out their daughter got caught because of me?" She could not answer that. She knew they would freak out and if it happens, her face will be on the news instantly.

"I really enjoyed tonight," she admitted squeezing his hand that was holding hers.

"I did too," he replied kissing her hand," so is it a successful first date?"

"The very successful one," she chuckled. She stopped walking and tugged his hand. When he faced her, she all but threw herself at him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly. No one had ever taken her to new places and then introduce her to new feelings and more importantly, Andy knew who she was in the beginning, but he dared to jump into the fishbowl she was living in.

"You're always welcome," he returned the tight hug and kissed her head. Somethings changed between them, but he could not pinpoint it yet.

They stood there in a tight embrace, pouring everything they feel in the hug afraid that if they let it out, something tragic could happen.

Andy drove Sharon back to her condo. Their hands were still linked together as they walked towards her unit both still did not want the night to end.

"This is goodnight, then," he said as she opened the door.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight," she stated as she pretended to fix her collar. Her eyes following her hands.

"I'm glad," he stopped her hands and caressed her cheek as she avoided his eyes, "hey, what is it?"

"I don't want this night to end," she admitted. He smiled warmly at her before kissing her lips.

"Careful there, I might just stay with you tonight," he joked which earned him a smack on his chest.

"Shut up, you're ruining the mood," her lips twitched as she could read the mischief in his eyes.

Andy kissed her again, letting it linger before pulling away.

"Goodnight," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight." _I love you_. She replied before watching him walked away.

Sharon closed the door and leaned on it. She put a hand on her wildly beating heart. Soon, she will say it out and she hopes Andy feels the same way.


	17. If Not

Andy was lightly massaging Sharon's back as she was reviewing all her notes. His finals for the first term was already done and it was their turn. She stayed at that position for almost an hour now and he knew her back was already hurting with the way she kept arching her back. They had been sitting on the floor with Andy leaned back on the couch while Sharon's head was bent down to the coffee table.

"Why don't you move to the couch?" he suggested.

She shook her head, "I can't, I'll fall asleep if I move there," she replied. Andy had kept quiet since he got there, and she appreciated it.

"A break then. Stretch your back a little," he said.

"That sounds like a good idea," she stated, placing the papers down. She leaned back towards Andy, her head resting at his shoulder.

"I said stretch not lie on me," he teased, kissing her forehead.

She hummed, closing her eyes, "I'm good with this position," she smiled. Andy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him.

The sound of a phone ringing broke their embrace with Andy recognizing the tone and scrambling to get it. Sharon saw his phone beside her, she stiffened when she saw the name of the caller. Andy snatched the phone from her hand and walked to her balcony.

It couldn't be. She shouldn't overreact, it's just a nickname. Andy had changed her name on his phone to 'Babe' which still puts a smile on her face, but she had no idea that there could be someone named 'Baby' that Andy knew. She breathed in deeply trying not to clueless. She could see his face morphed into annoyance and anger to the person who was calling. As if sensing her stare, he spared her a glance before ending the call.

Andy knew Sharon had seen the name. How could he forget about it? This moment made him realized how stupid he really was.

"Who was that?" she asked, the smile on her face made his heart quenched. He could never lie but why didn't he told her about it when she asked about his past relationship. He didn't know how to tell her now.

Andy avoided her stare which confirmed her suspicion, but she wanted to hear him first.

"It's not one of your girlfriends, is it?" she teased. It was one of the jokes she had teased him about and he always laughed at it but now he seemed lost in his thoughts and he looked nervous, "is it?" she repeated, her smile faltering.

"It's not a girlfriend nor she ever was," he started before sitting down in front of her. "I haven't been completely honest with you or maybe I am I just forget this piece. Before we even met, I was with this woman. We were not courting; we just have this mutual understanding thing going on. She was not ready for relationship and I was not ready for that too. And I said, I would wait for her," he stopped for a moment looking at her. Her face was completely blank, and he hated it, but he hated himself more.

"It went for almost a year then everything changed when I met you in that bar. I couldn't stop thinking about you after that, I stopped talking to her and then you and I became friends. When we started dating, I completely forget about her and that I haven't talked to her yet. She found out about us today because I hadn't had the face to tell her yet. " He finished the story. He braved to looked at her again and saw her eyes wide as if she couldn't believe what he just said.

Well, she couldn't. She didn't know how to react. When he reached for her, she stood up quickly avoiding her touch.

"You told her, you would wait for her," she repeated, "you said the same thing to me," her voice cracked. Andy was helpless as he watched her pace. He couldn't answer her.

"Yes, I said the same thing to you, and I plan to keep it because I love you," he said standing up, but she was shaking her head.

"It didn't even occur to you that maybe why she stayed with you for a year even without a label is because she loves you," she stated, her tone dropping low. His words clearly didn't register to her.

"I'm not going to defend my actions because I'm not regretting every decision I made. And you don't know what's it like to be in that kind of relationship-not- relationship, where there is no certainty," he was getting angry that she was making him look like it was all his fault.

"You're right I don't. And I don't even have any idea what's the name of the woman we are talking about," Andy would laugh at that if they were not in the middle of the argument.

"Her name is Blythe," he answered, still trying to catch her eyes. She was avoiding his eyes.

"All this time, I thought you were not hiding anything from me," her breath hitched. She could feel the impending tears. She's not going to cry. "Could you leave now? I just want to process everything on my own," she requested. Andy tried to touch her, but she kept avoiding him. He watched as she walked back to the coffee table.

Andy swallowed hard, "Sharon, I really do not regret my decision of pursuing you and leaving her at that. And just know that I love you, I didn't have the courage to tell you that before. I really love you and if you wanted to end everything, I'll respect it until then, when you are ready to talk, I'm always here," he said his heart quenching painfully as she continued to ignore him.

His fist clenched tightly before he walked out of the door, no matter how much he hated leaving in the middle of the argument. Maybe, he deserved it. Just when he thought everything was going well. He wanted to punch something and just let all his frustration out.

Sharon bit her lower lip, stopping it from quivering. The sadness and complete defeat in his voice made her want to cry. A part of her understand him and a part of her was guilty even if she didn't do anything. She returned to reviewing before tears fell continuously on the paper she was holding. How did the night turn up to this?

The words were blurring out, she was so caught up into the happy bubble that she did not realize that something like this was going to happen. She wanted to blame Andy, but she couldn't because he was right, she didn't know what it feels like to be in an uncertain relationship.

And why did he have to confess his love for her and that he thought she would want to end things between them just because of this argument.

No matter how much she wanted to fully understand him, she couldn't. His promise that he would wait for her kept ringing in her ears. If he could not keep it to Blythe, then he couldn't keep it to her. Another flood of tears fell on her face. She kept reviewing even with tears falling and even though it was not even registering to her mind.

While Andy was on the elevator, he called Blythe. He was ready to talk to her which she agreed to. The thought of Sharon crying hurts him more than anything but then again, there was no certainty if she would be crying just because of him.

Sharon was an independent woman; she could live without him and that thought breaks him. There was no certainty in their relationship, the thing that made him keep fighting was the fact that she admitted that she liked him too. He was ready to love her even without being loved in return. Maybe, he was getting the karma he deserved.

Andy waited for Blythe at the Children's park that was now empty, it was the nearest to her. She was still a woman and he didn't want her wandering around in the night.

"Remember when we used to stay here before you walk me home," a voice from beside him breaking his thought.

"Yes, but I'm not here to talk about," he said as he felt her sit down beside her.

"Get on with it then," she replied.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you like that. If I hurt you in some way, I am sorry for that too. I cherished every moment I spent with you even if there was no us in context," he apologized looking at the woman beside him. She was smiling at him and it made him confused because she was annoyed earlier when she had called him.

" I'm sorry too but it's okay, Andy. I loved you, you know but I accepted the fact that you were not going to wait long with the way I kept you at arm's length. I just hope Sharon know how lucky she is because it's not easy to get your love," she said reassuringly. There was no hidden remorse in her tone, there were just peace.

"How did you know her name?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"You're with the daughter of a judge and a successful CEO, it wasn't hard not to know," Blythe chuckled.

"So, are we okay now?"

"Of course, we are. I wish you all the best with Sharon," she grinned. A heaviness on his shoulder that he did not realize was lifted up.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Sharon was tired. She didn't even know if she did well in her finals. She was not supposed to letting the argument with Andy affect her studies. Andy had said to her before that she should prioritize her studies before relationships.

The thought of Andy making her heart ache. She mulled all night and now, she knew she reacted wrongly. She didn't know how she would approach him again, she felt guilty. She was a bit mad that he didn't tell her about it before. As she remembered last night, her heart was pumping faster as she keeps recalling about his love for her. She was ready to say it back to him.

When they went out of their class, a smile was plastered on her face, but it went away when she realized Andy was not waiting for her outside. She shook her head; she didn't even know that she had gotten used to it.

"Can I steal her for a few minutes?" her head snapped up when she heard his voice. Gavin and Andrea let them go.

Andy led her to the gym, there wasn't anyone there. It was the perfect place to talk.

"Andy, I'm really sorry for reacting like that last night," she said catching his hand. He didn't respond to her but just opened the door for her and went behind her.

"It's okay. I'm supposed to be the one who was sorry," he replied giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. She was not used to it; she didn't like it.

"You're right. What happens in the past, stay in the past. We can't be a prisoner of it," she stated holding his hand tightly.

"Last night got me thinking that maybe we're moving too fast in this. I was so selfish that I didn't even let you think about it first," he said letting go of her hand.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that I already thought about it-" she started but he kept talking.

"Everything crashed on you all at once. I didn't even let you breath, I was probably crowding you too much."

"Andy, where is this all coming from? You didn't hear me complain so you should stop this kind of mindset," she snapped. He was pushing her to get mad at him. She didn't like where he was going at his statement.

"I talked to Blythe last night. I made peace with her. You know, I tried to take a step away from you, but I found myself coming back to you. I saw you smile, and I died then I was revived by you. You're like a blanket embracing me every time I get sad. I love you, Sharon and I'm not going to get tired of saying that to you, " he smiled sadly at her. Sharon threw herself at him, "If we're not going to last until the end don't ever forget that I'm always here, I'm not going away and I'll always support you because you are the only one I always prayed for," a tear fell down from his eyes. He didn't want to think about losing her.

"Don't talk like that, please," she hugged him tighter. Wanting him to hug her back, "Andy, I love you too, just so you know," she smiled as she felt his hand shyly went to her back.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he whispered.

"I'm not mad at you. I reacted wrongly," she admitted her head coming to rest on his heart.

"I don't want to lose you," his arms finally wrapping around her. His hand went to her hair, he felt like his heart was going to burst from all the love he felt for her.

"Just don't hide anything from me again. I'll understand if it's a secret that I shouldn't know but if it's something that will affect our relationship, please tell me," she kissed his chest.

"I won't. So, we're official now?" he mumbled on her hair.

She hummed in answer. Then she looked up at him, "do you think you can say your confession again? I forgot to record it," she grinned widely at him.

"You wish, that will only stay between us. You're not really good for my bad boy reputation," he jests.

"I really thought you were breaking up on me before there was even an us," she admitted. They stayed embracing each other, meeting each other in the afterglow.

"Sorry to mislead you but that's not going to happen. I'm not letting you go easily," he sounded possessive as he said that but it's what he was feeling at the moment, "it didn't even take me two years to make you my girlfriend," he teased kissing her forehead. He felt like she was the one who was older than him.

"This won't be the first time that we fight. I was wrong for shutting you out, I admit that. If we ever fight again, we should talk about it calmly so that we understand each other better," she stated.

"Yes, Ma'am and I'm not letting you sleep until we fixed it. We're both new at this and we're going to learn at the same time but right now, we have to eat because you still have exams," she groaned loudly making him chuckle.

Andy guessed that they just need a little push to admit what they were feeling for each other. It was so good to finally admit it to her.


	18. Right on Time

**I'm back hahaha I barely survived our second term. Anyway, I already finish the whole thing. Just pray that they wouldn't give us a lot of readings this term. Enjoy!**

"Is this okay?" she asked gesturing on the clothes she was wearing.

Andy had this weekly night's out with his friends, and he had asked her if she could join them. Although she already met one of his friends, it was still nerve-wracking. Provenza had hated her for some reason, she was worried that his other friends would too.

"Are you comfortable with it?" Andy replied watching as she was still scrutinizing her appearance. It was not always that she dolled-up but whenever she does, she was always confident with her appearance.

"I am but it's not too much is it?" It was just a sky-blue floral print mini dress.

"It's not. Relax, they are going to love you," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I don't recall Provenza liking me," she muttered her hands playing with his jacket.

"He likes you; he just doesn't like that I'm dating a rich lady," he answered and watched as she went to get something on her closet. He smiled when he saw the familiar denim jacket.

"Stop calling me rich," she said with a pointed look. Putting the jacket on, it was big on her that it could be mistaken as her dress.

Andy nodded, "I see you still have my jacket," he acknowledged, helping her to roll the sleeves up.

"And I don't plan to return it to you soon," she grinned but her eyes were searching his for any protest, there was none.

"You can have it, I have more of it," he said stepping back.

"Okay," she took a deep breath before taking one last look of herself, "let me see if I remember everything. Mike is the smartest, Mark is taking mechanical engineering, and Louie," Andy stopped her before she could even say anything about Provenza.

"Don't call him that. He doesn't like being called by his first name," he corrected. He put a guiding hand on her back as they walked out of her condo.

"I got everything right?" she asked, biting her lip.

Andy nodded, impressed that she remembered everything he said. Although she summarized the one with Mike, he knew they were still fresh in her mind. He never doubted her; she is going to be a lawyer for a reason. He was touched that she really put an effort to at least know them beforehand.

Sharon could feel her heart beating as they got nearer to their destination. Andy glanced at her when she suddenly became quiet, he quirked his lip before reaching for her hand. Tugging it lightly, smiling reassuringly as she turned to him.

They were already there when they arrived. They were waiting for almost thirty minutes; they never had a problem like this before. Provenza was glaring at the couple as they walked towards them.

"Finally, his majesty has decided to grace us with his presence," he greeted sarcastically which Andy ignored. Mike and Mark stood to greet them.

"Didn't know you're bringing a woman with you," Mark regarded before facing Sharon, "what are you doing with this nuthead?" a charming smile grace his lips which she had seen before. She almost rolled her eyes as she recognized where she had seen it before.

She returned a polite smile but before she could answer, Andy beat her to it, "she's my girlfriend. You better back off man," he said possessively, his hand going around her waist. Sharon rolled her eyes at his action before removing his hand.

"I'm Sharon, you must be Mark," she smiled, shaking hands with him. She turned to face the other guy, "And Mike, so glad to finally meet you."

When they were done with their greetings, Sharon was led to a chair by Mark. Andy was glad that they welcomed her except for Provenza who was glaring at the exchange.

"Why did you bring her here? This is supposed to be a guy's night out," Provenza said angrily.

"I wanted you all to meet her since you don't believe me that she's my girlfriend," Andy replied ignoring his tone. Sharon smiled at him while the other two were already chatting her head off, he returned the smile before sitting down beside her.

"Louie, it's nice to see you again," Sharon grinned.

Provenza gave her a small smile, "it's Provenza for you."

"Of course, Louie," Sharon fluttered her eyelashes at him and went back to talking with Mike. The other two resisted the urge to laugh when his face became thunderous.

"It's not too late to break this off, Andy," he gave him a pointed look.

"I'm afraid it's already too late," he replied as Sharon's hand absentmindedly made its way to his lap.

Provenza glared at them before sighing in resignation. Andy was stubborn as a woman, no one could ever make him change his mind.

"So, what do you all want to drink?" Andy asked. He was always the one who orders their drink.

"Let your girlfriend decide," Provenza challenged, flashing a not-so-innocent smile.

Andy's eyes flashed with anger before replying calmly, "she's not going to drink tonight. She still has classes tomorrow." Sharon shot him a warning look, noticing his clenched jaw.

"Why am I here for if I'm not going to drink?" She squeezed his leg before raising her eyebrow at Provenza. She knew what he was doing and she's up for the challenge.

"No, you're not going to drink," he argued. She shot him another look, he back down like a puppy whose toy was stolen from him.

"Man, she got you wrapped around her little finger," Mark laughed witnessing the exchange.

"Shut up. " Sharon didn't know how to react to that, she pretended not to have heard it.

"Are you going to order us the drinks or what?" Provenza said grumpily.

Andy slid out of his chair and waited for Sharon before they both walk towards the bar. Unbeknownst to them the other three followed them with their eyes as Andy wrapped his hand around Sharon's waist, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, who would've known," Provenza grumbled under his breath. He had never seen Andy so besotted to someone before.

"Who would've thought we would be drinking with Judge O'Dwyer's daughter," Mike said airily. Provenza face palmed feeling all the problems coming their way.

"Which poison will you choose?" Andy asked.

Sharon squinted at the bottles before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Give me two bottles of Tennessee Whiskey," she ordered.

Andy slowly turned to her in surprise, his eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. Sharon raised her eyebrows in question, "they don't drink these?" she said gesturing at the alcohol.

"No, I'm just surprised that you'll order a hard bottle that's all," he shrugged.

"I'm full of surprises, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I don't like hard bottles. What worries me right now is how do we get home with all of us drinking alcohol."

Andy took the bucket, guiding Sharon back to their table. "I will drive all of us home."

"Are you not going to drink?" Andy did not meet her inquiring eyes. He knew she would not approve of it.

Sharon kept her eyes on him, but he was still not meeting her eyes then it struck her.

"Andy!" She pinched his arm; the bucket nearly flew out his hand. "You are not going to drive drunk," she pointed her finger in warning.

"We'll see." Andy laughed, he was going to drive drunk whether she likes it or not. He left her standing with her eyes blazing with fire.

"I like her one percent now," Provenza announced when he saw the drinks she had chosen.

"Better make that five, she paid for it," Andy grinned widely but it fell when he saw Sharon exchanging seat with Mark.

She smiled evilly at him as she sat beside Provenza. He stared intensely at her as he opened the bottle.

"Why are you sitting here? Go sit beside your boyfriend," Provenza shooed, poking at her upper arms.

"I like the spot here, I could see the other occupants very well," she stated. She pretended to look around before her eyes stop at Andy's clenched jaw.

Provenza was following her gaze when he saw Andy with his clenched jaw, his eyes burning hole in Sharon's. "Fine, sit there but don't talk to me."

As the night goes by, they did not seem to notice the way the two meet each other's eyes and glared at each other. No one wanted to back down from their stand and somehow, meeting a male acquaintance did not make it better for Sharon. It only made Andy more jealous. When she stood up to exchange pleasantries, she could see on her peripheral vision the way he was glaring at the man. If she weren't talking to someone, she would have rolled her eyes. Although she knew Andy would not admit about being jealous whenever she's speaking to a man who was not his or friend, she knew it.

The first bottle was almost gone when Sharon stood up to talk to her acquaintance. Andy nudged Mark and told him to go back to his seat. He had noticed that Sharon was only taking sips of her drink as if she was determined to make it last through the night. Andy sighed defeatedly as he knew what she was doing.

Sharon rolled her eyes as the man went away, they all chuckled as they saw her expression. Relief was written all over face even Andy could not help but chuckle. He might get jealous easily, but he knew his girl and her view of men. It is one of the reasons why he hadn't acted on his jealousy and the other was because she didn't like it.

Sharon raised her eyebrow in question when she saw Mark back at his seat and Andy looking hopefully at her. She had a hard time hiding a smile of victory while taking her seat.

"Fine, I'll let you drive. You're so stubborn," he whispered as she scooted a little closer to him. His hand automatically went to the back of her shoulder.

"I may be stubborn but with good reason," she replied squeezing his leg.

"You know I already drove home drunk before," he started.

"No is no Andy," she said firmly. Andy sighed dropping his head on her shoulder. She smiled warmly at him, pressing a kiss on his head.

"You sounded like my mother," he stated, chuckling as he grabbed his drink.

"Dear God! Can you both stop all this lovey dovey stuff? I'm not drunk enough to tolerate it yet," Provenza exclaimed. That made the group laugh loudly.

They were halfway through the second bottle when she started the tell-tale sign of being drunk on Andy and his friends. Andy was getting clingy, he had his elbow propped on the table, staring at her while she spoke with Provenza. Provenza who surprisingly started talking to her. Mark wobbled away from their table to find a girl. Mike became quieter than he already is.

"I'm telling you, Andy, if you hurt this girl I might as well make you as my punching bag," Provenza slurred. Sharon bit her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"Why don't we take a picture? You wouldn't believe me that you've accepted me as your friend's girlfriend when I say it to you tomorrow," she chuckled, fishing out her phone.

She handed Andy the phone and walked to Provenza's side. Andy winked at her as Provenza drape his arm on her shoulder and smiled at the camera. He could almost see the mortification in Provenza's face tomorrow.

Sharon briefly glanced at the time; it was almost eleven. They should be getting home.

"Okay?" her hand going to his cheek, making him focus on her. Andy turned his head to kiss her palm.

"Yeah, we should go home," he stated sitting up straight. He could see the world around him spinning.

Sharon smiled when she saw him trying to sober up. "This is the first time you got drunk in my presence."

"'Cause he is a cheater. You probably never noticed it because this idiot is really good at pouring the alcohol to the floor in secret," Provenza grumbled.

"Well, in my defense, getting drunk means missing out on the fun when all of you gets drunk," Andy chuckled, leaning back on his chair. His hand playing with the ends of Sharon's hair.

"I knew it, don't worry babe I've accepted that you have a low alcohol intolerance," Sharon bit her lower lip as her statement did not seem to register to Andy.

"You called me babe, that's nice to hear," Andy said to himself with a wide smile on his face. Sharon throw her head back and laugh loudly.

"You're so precious," she kissed his cheek and rolled her eyes when she heard a gagging noise. "What's up best friend, jealous?" she chuckled.

"Flynn's rubbing off on you, you should keep your distance," he warned pointing his finger on her.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend," Andy covered Provenza's eyes.

"I can't deny that she's beautiful but she's not my type and you know that," he shrugged.

"You don't have a type, Provenza. You like all women, especially those who are younger than you."

"Be quiet, Flynn. You're irritating your girlfriend." It was far from the truth; Sharon was enjoying the banter between them.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked as he caught her looking at the time again.

"Yes."

Once everyone was ready, they all head to Andy's car except from Mark who disappeared out of thin air. Provenza and Mike was both staggering as they walked towards the car. Andy kept his tight grip on Sharon's hand, she knew he was trying awfully hard to walk straight.

When they were in the light, he caught sight of a fallen eyelash. They all stopped walking when he halted, he looked at it before removing carefully. Sharon stared at his, her heart fluttered at the gesture.

When he got it, he saw Provenza and Mike staring at him with laughing eyes. "I can't take it off?" He rolled his eyes.

Provenza moved forward and tried to reach her nose. Andy slapped his hand hard, warning him off. Sharon and Mike burst out laughing at the action.

"Don't touch her," he said stepping in front of Sharon who was laughing hard.

They dropped off Provenza and Mike at their dorm before heading to her condo but not without fighting. She could see the alcohol wearing off when she parked the car outside of his condo.

"You don't have to walk me to my unit," she said, worried that he might fall while walking.

"When did I ever let you walk alone to your condo every time we're together?" Andy replied. Sharon rolled her eyes; she did not know how he can still speak straight.

Andy held her hand when they walked inside, she gave a little wave to the guard when she noticed his raised eyebrow before they got into the elevator. As soon as the door closed, Andy embraced her tightly, his head buried in her neck. She stood rigid for a moment before kissing his head, she noticed his closed eyes and the way he seems to drink her smell.

"Thank you for today, I know they are not easy to deal with," he whispered. His hand running up and down on her back.

"Well, they all have a lot to say like you but if I get to see you drunk, I would endure it again," she chuckled.

"You're weird, most women didn't want to see their men drunk."

"You're different. Most men get violent when they are drunk and then there's you, who became clingy all of a sudden." As she finished her statement, she felt him dropped a kiss on her neck, she felt tingles run her spine.

"I'm always clingy with you," he mumbled. Sharon smiled and ran her hands through his hair.

The elevator stops and as much it pains her to ruin the moment, they needed to get out. She held his hand, pulling at it as they walked towards her unit.

"You're so pretty," he said, tugging at her hand to make her stop. He raised their linked hands before making her twirl.

Sharon giggled loudly, "You're such a goofball." She wrapped her hands around his neck, they stared at each other for a few seconds before their lips met in a soft kiss.

"Send me your picture with Provenza. I wanted to be the one who will torture her about," he chuckled.

"Don't be too harsh on him." She kissed him again before they continued their walk to her unit.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Andy stared at her with his still unfocused eyes.

"Of course," she kissed his cheek.

They said their goodbyes, Sharon waited until he disappeared from her sight. She's getting Andy more, his circle of friends and maybe his family too. She loves every minute of this night; she had seen different Andy. He was always so reserved when he's with her friends but tonight he was carefree. Everyone was interesting and they engaged her in every, she wasn't left out. It was way too different from her previous relationship and she was happy about it. There was really something inside of Andy and that something she hadn't thought of finding in her twenties. And yet, he was right on time.

Sharon took a deep breath, trying to calm her heartbeat. She put her hand on her chest feeling very beat. _Is she really in love?_


	19. Heart Out

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm so glad to be back. And Happy Birthday to _welshcwtch!_**

Andy pursed his lips when the trainee failed to shoot the ball. He hated this part of being an athletic, they must oversee the trainees when their coach is not available.

He wasn't supposed to go to school today, but their coach had asked him through text if he could assist the trainees. He couldn't say no, and he wanted to see Sharon. So far, he hadn't seen her because he's been stuck since morning and it's now two o'clock.

He watched them play for another thirty minutes before dismissing them but not without leaving a few words them. He picked one of the balls and played with it to release the annoyance he had held back.

"Rumor has it you are grumpier than usual." He heard the soft voice of Sharon as he was about to shoot the ball.

"Why are you here?" Andy mentally slapped himself as it came out snarky.

"No hello?" Sharon asked, smiling while making her way to him.

Andy met her halfway and putting the ball in the rack. "Sorry, I had an annoying day but it's all better now that you're here," he flashed her with one those flirty smiles.

"So, I heard, those trainees are planning to quit after you gave them an earful," she tiptoed and kiss his cheek.

"It's what they deserve, they have been training for almost five months now and they couldn't give me a good game. I only gave them advice, they just couldn't afford to hear the truth," he ranted while he guided her out of the gym, "by the way, don't you still have classes?" He said, looking at her.

"Relax, I'm exaggerating. The two classes were classes were, something about a seminar the profs need to attend," she shrugged. Andy nodded and kissed her head, continuing their path to the parking space.

"Did you already eat?" She shook her head in answer, leaning into him when he wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I take that as no." Andy noticed that she wasn't her usual talkative self.

"You okay?" They stopped beside his car, Andy looking at her intently.

"I am. I'm just going to miss you," she admitted, stepping into his arms when he opened it for her.

"Why?" he dumbly asked then he remembered that it was their last day before going to Christmas break. "Ah, when will you go home?"

"Sunday," she mumbled in his chest.

"Well, who's being clingy now?" he teased. He could feel his heartbeat accelerate, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"It's still you," she grinned at him.

"I'm going to miss you, babe," he kissed her lightly on the lip. She couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture.

"You're spoiling me too much. This would all hurt when everything come to its end," she whispered. He almost didn't hear her.

"We barely started and you're already thinking of ending. What's all this negativity? Provenza kept telling me that we wouldn't last, I'm willing to prove him wrong but only if you're willing to participate in it," he said smiling but deep down, he was hurt.

"Sorry, just the time of the month. But what if you get bored with me? Or what if I can't give you what you want?"

What is it women and menstruation that made them so emotional? He thought. Nevertheless, his grip on her tightened. He leaned back to his car, his hand drawing circles on her back.

"Babe, you really should stop thinking of what ifs, it's not healthy. To answer your question, I won't get bored with you and why would I be? Have I ever forced myself to you? Well, a bit but the thing is, I'm not courting you because I want to have sex with you. I'm courting you because I love you," he kissed her head. His hand going to her hair and laid his head on top of hers.

"Andy," she pulled away, staring at his eyes. She couldn't say it yet.

As if sensing her struggle, "I'm not going to force you to say it either. Just let me love you," he cradled her face. He stared deeply into her eyes, wanting her to see the sincerity of his words.

Sharon felt a few tears fell as she could really feel the truthfulness of his words.

Andy cursed as he saw the tears," don't cry, " he wiped her cheeks.

Instead of answering, Sharon leaned up to kiss him. She poured everything that she could not say into that kiss. His grip on her hair tightened when she moaned. He ran his tongue on her top lips until she granted him entrance. He could her nails biting on the base of his neck. It was so addictive; she was addictive to the point that he did not want to stop. When she moaned again, he reluctantly pulled his lips away. Their foreheads leaning into each other, catching their breaths.

"How many women is it now, Flynn? Five or ten?" A smug and annoying voice broke their moment. Andy could feel his hackles rise again, who could it be? He kissed Sharon's forehead before looking at the person who interrupted them.

"Who are you?" He asked as he could not recognize the man. He must not be from any criminology class, but he was somehow familiar.

"Don't be like that, man. We've seen each other countless times in the bar." Andy felt Sharon stiffened in his arms, his brows furrowed in confusion. She turned to look at the man with an annoyed look. "Sharon?"

"Yes Jack?" She answered him with a flat tone.

"Didn't know you became one of his playthings. I see you still have a thing for bad boys." He gave her a knowing smirk which she ignored. His voice was so annoying, Andy clenched his face that was resting on Sharon's back to keep himself grounded.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not one of those bad boys," she threw disgustingly.

"Two years ago, you would've said otherwise," he smirked at her. Andy's eyes narrowed at Jack when he continued, "I can see a lot of improvements," his eyes moved up and down, staring at her with a pronounced lip licking. Sharon shifted uncomfortably from her spot.

"Look here, Jack-ass. " Andy warned but Jack didn't listen, he moved his head side to side trying to stop himself. When he still did not remove his eyes from Sharon, he took a big step forward, throwing a punch filled with anger making Jack stumble back.

Sharon's eyes widened and grabbed Andy's hand before he could throw another punch, "Andy!" she warned breaking his stance. She felt his muscles relax as her voice registered.

"Get out of my sight before I beat you to a pulp," his jaw clenched trying to fight the urge to go after him.

Jack who had his hand on his red cheek, "I'll make you for this," he warned and gave them a smile they could not decipher before he turned to walk away from them.

"That was your ex, huh?" Andy said, glaring at the back of the man before looking at Sharon who was burning a hole in his head.

"What came into your head and hit him? You could have landed yourself in the Office of Student Affairs. We are still in the vicinity of the university and what you did is a serious offense Andy. You would not graduate if Jack file a complaint on you. What were you thinking? " She rants, her voice spiraling every word that left her mouth.

Andy scratched the back of his head," he was staring at you, " he argued.

"That's not enough reason to throw a punch at him," she replied.

"If you had seen his face, you would know that it's more than enough to punch him. He was undressing you with his eyes and you know how I hate those kinds of men," he stood his ground. The man deserved it.

"You hate your kind of men? Didn't you use to do that?"

That stung.

"You know what? I don't want to have this conversation here," he said with finality in his voice. He did not want to justify his action but that was rather low of Sharon.

Sharon saw the flash of hurt in his eyes, she knew instantly that it was too late to take her words her back.

"Andy," she touched his arm when he moved to open the door for her.

"You are right. I hate my kind of men; it just hurt that you would entertain those kinds of stares from your ex. What he did was disrespectful to you, what I did before was disrespectful and I'm not going to pull the card 'we are men'." Sharon felt like an idiot; everything was okay until Jack turned up.

"I'm not entertaining him; I did notice it. It made me uncomfortable, I even wanted to hide behind your back just to avoid him. I'm only telling you that you can't make him understand that he was wrong by punching him," she explained but Andy wasn't having any of it.

This just couldn't be any worse. When she did not get a response, Sharon felt the tears stinging her eyes. She turned to look outside the window, feeling like her presence was not welcome in the car.

The silence in the car was deafening. Andy glanced at Sharon, wanting to stop the car, and just embraced her but she had to see his reasoning. Although she was only stating a fact, it was basically her telling him that when he stared at her, it made her uncomfortable.

When they reached her building, she got out of the car before he could even remove his seatbelt. He felt like an idiot, well he is, that is given. Andy saw her sprinted inside disappearing from his sight as she went for the elevator.

He is an idiot, he did not even give her a reply earlier, so much from talking out their problems. His mind flashed back from earlier, he could now see that she was only concerned about him. And yes, he was wrong.

The guard glared at him when he passed by. He was an asshole; Sharon must be crying.

The elevator could not move faster, he ran towards her unit but as he lifts his hand to knock, the door opened. Andy sighed in relief when he saw that she was not crying but she was giving him a blank stare. He hated that look. He saw he was holding something, only then he realized that she changed her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Andy felt his mouth went dry as she just stood there staring at him.

"I'm just going to put this out before Gavin and Andrea arrives," she said putting the two bags of trash outside. Someone will collect it later.

"Well I guess, late lunch is out then. Before I go, I just want to say sorry." Andy was afraid that she would tell him it was not working out between them. When she just looks at him, Andy swallowed hard before turning around. He had messed up again.

Sharon bit her lip, fighting her smile. It was cruel but at least, he realized what he did. Of course, all the blame was not all his, she said some things too. She locked the door and run after him; she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him stiffen.

"I'm sorry too." She mumbled on his back before lifting his left arm and went to his side. "I'm craving seafood," she smiled at the look he was giving her, "what? You said we are going for a late lunch," she playfully nudged his side. It seemed to awaken him from his daze.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked furrowing his brows.

"Why would I be mad?" she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Andy felt like he could breathe easier now, "you are an unpredictable woman," he said pulling her to him and embraced her.

"You only need a little push. You don't think clearly when you're pissed, you know," she grinned widely at him, "and your stare are always welcome."

"You became bold of a sudden," he teased burying his nose on her neck.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," she winked at him when he looked at her.

"God, I really love you," he let his lips linger top of hers lightly before fully kissing her.

Sharon giggled when he ended their kiss with a bite on her lower lip.

Andy was happy that his day was not clearly ruined. He had found his light and he would not let anyone take it away from him. They continue to tease each other as they made their way to get the planned late lunch.


	20. The Talk

**It took me a long time to come back to this story, but I hope everyone is safe. Take care everyone. Please keep your eyes open and be educated while our government f*cking us during this pandemic.**

Eileen was in the middle of a phone call when her husband, Liam came barging to her office. She bid the caller when she saw the rage in his eyes. She took a deep breath and calmly sat down.

"What is it?" She asked, gesturing at the other chair but he ignored her offer.

"Do you know?" He started pacing, furious at what he found.

"Do I know what?" Eileen followed his steps with her eyes.

Liam stopped to stare at her as if to analyze if she is lying or not. He was furious. He was out eating lunch with some lawyer's when James, the father of Jack, his daughter's ex-boyfriend had told him about his daughter's new boyfriend. The man was not even being subtle about it, but he was not furious about his daughter having boyfriend rather he is furious at the kind of boyfriend she was with. He was even more mad that they have been together for a while and they were just finding about it now.

"Sharon has a boyfriend," he answered, spitting the word boyfriend like he was disgusted about it.

Eileen's eyes widened for a moment; she did not know that Sharon put the man out of his misery. She cleared her throat," I know that there was a man that's courting her b- ", she stopped when he turned sharply to her.

"You knew and you didn't bother to tell me? Do you know what kind of man she was with?" He said loudly but lowered his voice when her narrow at him.

"I already met him, and he was a nice man," she shrugged making him more furious.

"He had a fight with James' son inside the campus, if that doesn't tell you anything- "

"It's not telling me anything. Come on, Liam as if you did not pick a fight when you are in college. It's normal and Jack probably did something to make him mad." He stared at her in disbelief.

"it screams that he's a violent man and I never fought with anyone in college," he argued.

Eileen sighed and tried to be more understanding," you're overreacting."

His eyes flashed in annoyance, why couldn't his own wife understand what he was saying. "I'm not overreacting, I just don't want my daughter getting hurt. I'm going to talk to Sharon." With that, he was out of her office as quickly as he came in.

Eileen grumbled before picking up her jacket and followed his step but not without telling her assistant to cancel all her appointment for the day. Why couldn't her husband see that Sharon is a grown woman. They had to let her live her own life and to let her make her own mistake.

Sharon was cleaning her little abode before Andy arrives. They talked about spending more time together before the holidays. She was putting water on the vase when she heard the loud knocking. She stopped for a moment as it was not the usual knock of Andy. She slowly approached, she debated if she would open the door or not but when the knocking starts again, she opened the door and she was met by the face of her father contorted in anger.

Sharon was about to greet her father when her mother appeared in his back shaking her head. She tilted her head and looking at them curiously.

"What's going on?" Sharon asked cautiously but her father walked by her, straight to the living room.

"He found out that you have a boyfriend and he came to talk some sense to you," Eileen rolled her eyes at the notion.

Sharon's eyes widened in realization, "Mom, Andy is on its way here," she whispered. Her hands coming together and starts panicking. Eileen rubbed her temple, as if things could not get any worse.

"He's on his way, that's good," her father chimed in from behind. Sharon's back stiffened at the tone of her father.

"Who told you?" Sharon asked when her mother closed the door.

"It doesn't matter who told me. You're going to break up with him when he gets here," he ordered but Sharon was not having any of it.

"I'm not a child anymore and no, I'm not going to break up with him just because you told me to," she fired back. Eileen had to stifle her laugh; they were very much alike, but she knew her husband would step down from his throne sooner.

"He had countless women on him, and he's constantly involved in a fight," he stated. Couldn't his daughter be more stubborn.

Sharon huffed and rolled her eyes," let me guess, Jack told you. Despite his reputation, Andy is a good man. Those girls you were talking about were just his admirers and the fights, Andy only became aggressive when he knew it was not going to be negotiated with a simple talk," she explained. Liam shook his head, obviously, her daughter was already into that man.

"Andy," he stated and nodded his head, "I'm not going to have my daughter be with a man who doesn't know how to control his anger," he spit out.

Eileen put a calming hand on his arm, he was being carried away, "why don't you meet him first instead of believing everything what your so-called friends are saying," she suggested. When Sharon was about to say something, she put her palms up, "and you should calm down."

Sharon looked at her father with a determined face before turning away. Eileen had to push her husband towards the balcony.

"I'm going to repeat this again because you can't get it in your skull, Sharon is grown woman. She is entitled to make her own decision, to date anyone and to love. The minute she was born, you knew that you cannot control her. Just trust her, she knows what she is doing, and wouldn't you know, Sharon is picky when it comes to a man. I'm sure he's a good man," she reasoned out, but he was shaking his head.

Liam knew what she was saying is true, but Sharon was only 20 and that man was older than her. Thinking about it now seems foolish, he was acting like a child.

"Fine, but I don't like it," he sighed but Eileen give him a reassuring smile.

Sharon was nervous, she did not know how Andy would react to this. They have not even talked about it. The gentle knock on the door made Sharon look at her mother as if asking her if she should open it.

Liam caught the shared look between them, "let him in," he said while they walked back to the living room. Sharon bit her lip worriedly before taking a deep breath. She plastered a smile on her face before opening the door. Andy had his usual charming smile and she let guilty for everything that would happen today.

Andy was about to kiss her cheek in greeting when he realized that her smile did not reach her eyes. "What's wrong?" He held up aa paper bag," I bought you your favorite, I know you haven't eaten yet."

"That's very thoughtful of you," a voice answered from behind Sharon. He looked past her head to see her parents observing them.

Andy had to gulp hard before looking at Sharon, she was looking at him worriedly. "My parents are here, and they wanted to meet you," she whispered, looking at her hands.

While Andy stood there, gathering his thoughts, she took the bag from his hand and take his hand. He felt the sweat forming on his forehead, he was not prepared for this moment. Sharon tugged at his hand when he did not move, he mentally slap himself for being too nervous. It was bound to happen.

"Just be yourself, they are not going to kill you," she joked even if she's also nervous, she had never seen Andy so tense before. He gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand before releasing it.

Sharon put the bag on the table, "Mom, Dad, this is Andrew Flynn," she introduced, her hands fidgeting again.

Andy stepped forward, offering his hand to Sharon's mom for a handshake," it's just Andy, Mrs. O'Dwyer," he smiled. Eileen smiled back and take his hand.

" It's nice to meet you again Andy, you can call me Eileen," she patted his hand. Andy flashed her with his charming smile before turning to her father.

"Sir," the judge takes his hand and gripped it hard, but he was not bothered by it. It was like he was giving him a warning and he could not let Sharon see that. The two men were staring at each other with Andy confidently giving a calm stare.

"Why don't you two steps out in the balcony," Liam said, his hand still holding Andy's.

"Dad," Sharon warned while looking at Andy.

"It's fine," Andy reassured with a smile. How can he still smile like that when her father was almost breaking the bones on his hand?

Eileen led Sharon away when her husband gave her a pointed look. She knew he will just talk to him and there is nothing to worry about. When they were already out, Liam released his hand and crossed his arms.

"Sharon is our only child, I'm sure you know that," Liam started ,"countless of men had tried to get her attention, men who held great images but she had to choose Jack and now, you." He gave him a hard stare, but Andy would not be fazed by it. "Tell me why we need to approve of you."

Andy cleared his throat before answering. "Because maybe at some point I can prove to you and to everyone that I'm the missing piece of your beautiful art, Sir."

"Why don't you prove it now?"

"As much as I want to prove it now, Sir, but a missing piece to an art takes it time to prove its beauty. Besides, if I rush to prove myself to everyone Sir, I might step into a hole. Please allow me to prove you every day how much I love your daughter." He answered sincerely.

Andy felt like he was asking her father for her hand in marriage with all these questions, but he understand it. Sharon has a strict parent and they were just protecting their daughter.

Liam was taken aback by his answer, but he did not show it. He did not know that he could answer like that because from what he had heard, he is only taking criminology and he has no idea that he can be a well-spoken young man.

"I don't want to see my daughter crying over a man again because I never made her cry. If you hurt her, I'll make sure that you'll regret it," he threatened. His hard stare and his voice laced with menace was overwhelming that it did not even register to Andy that he already got the approval.

"Yes, sir." Andy feel inclined to salute but he didn't do it. His eyes widened when he replayed his words on his head. He felt a weight was lifted off his shoulder. He had to stop himself from jumping joy. Andy glanced outside the balcony to see Sharon watching them, his eyes twinkling.

"I still need to talk to you without my girls watching us." Liam said with a pointed look before gesturing for Sharon and her mom to come inside.

"Of course, sir." Andy agreed, he knew it was not that easy.

Eileen smiled at them, her right hand going behind Sharon's back to give a little assurance. "Andy, you should come to our New Year's Eve party," she invited. Liam huffed which turned to cough when he saw her eyebrow raised. Andy looked at Sharon, he did not want to push himself too hard, but he could not read her. Eileen noticed the glances so she chimed in immediately," but it's okay if you can't come. I'm sure family have other plans," she smiled reassuringly.

Sharon was still feeling uneasy with everything. Her little talk with her mother and the way his father still looking like he wanted to punch Andy did not make her feel any better. The only thing assurance that everything was okay was Andy looking at her with light in his eyes. Her mother had to act like nothing has happened and invite him. She did not want him to be overwhelmed.

When he looked at her as if asking her permission, she wanted to say that he could go but she did not to push everything to him that her life intakes in just one day. She just hopes her parents would not stay for long.


End file.
